Here Comes The Wolf
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: He's always there. Always watching me. Ever since that day, I've been trying to get away from him but yet he's always there. He won't leave me alone to get over the death of my parents. No matter what claim he thinks he has over me I will not submit to him and be his so called imprint. Tribal politics can go to hell. I refuse to fall in love with my best friend.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, this is my new story 'Here Comes The Wolf'. Creepy title I know. Just to avoid confusion Renesmee is human in this story. The Cullens are human but Jacob is still a shape shifter. **

**This story is rated M due to dark themes, strong language (naughty Jacob) and the occasional lemon later on and just more mature themes that aren't suitable for young readers. I do not own the characters or Twilight for that matter. All rights and credit go to Stephanie Meyer for creating this beautiful world.**

**PROLOGUE**

An endless wall of fire was all I could see. The fire was hot on my face and I could feel my skin burning and bleeding with the shear heat of it. I clung onto my mom's hand tightly like a lifeline as we tried to find some way of escaping. She was shrieking out sobs as the panic took over and I rubbed soothing circles over her hand in comfort; I was stronger, just like my dad. I promised him I would get her out just as the floor collapsed beneath him into a pool of volatile fire thus, claiming his life. My tears evaporated as I could hear the sound of a fire engine in the distance over the roar of the flames. There was screaming coming outside as people desperately begged to run in and save their loved ones. What sick idiot thinks it's funny to throw a large firework into a building anyway?

"Renesmee!" My mother cried out as the roof began to crack and splinter above us. I clung to her tighter trying to break her out of her trance and get her to move.

"Mom, come on!" I shrieked over the roar of the fire. She wouldn't budge. She just stood there with unseeing eyes at the roof that would collapse any second. "We need to move!"

She finally turned her head slowly to look down at me. "Go, I'll be fine." She said calmly and emotionlessly.

"Mom, please!" I cried out. "I promised dad I would get you out." A single tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes in defeat.

"I can't live in a world where Edward doesn't exist Renesmee." She replied and realised my hand.

"NO!" I screamed as the roof collapsed sending a shot of fire in mom's direction. It hit her straight on burning her in ways that made me question if it was her I was looking at. Her beautiful brown hair was burned to a crisp and skin and clothes were destroyed. Blood stained her and her scream was cut short as she collapsed to the floor. Her eyes were open but even in death her eyes held intensity as they stared straight at me. I wanted to die right there with her but I promised both of them that I would get out.

I gasped out a cry of pain as a flamed licked the back of my hand and coughed violently as I breathed in the smoke thickened air. I gathered the last bit of strength I had stored in my body and managed to run through a hole that had been made in the wall by the collapsing roof. I practically fell down the stairs in my weakened state and coughed violently again – spluttering out some blood in the process – but I had to get up and live my life for them. I stood up again and ran through the main reception and into the outside world.

The cold December air made me gasp as it touched my burned skin and the fire men ran over to me and snatched me up in blankets before I could fall to my knees in exhaustion.

"Nessie!" I heard people in the crowd call out to me; one voice stood out more than the others.

"The ambulance will be here at any second miss." The fire men said as the others rushed into the burning building and were already putting out the fire. "Just stay here and wait to be seen to." I nodded as I coughed again and I felt familiar strong arms wrap around me.

"Nessie," He sobbed, "I thought that you had died."

I turned and buried my head in Jacob's chest and he didn't seem to care that I was staining it with blood and tears. He stiffened and I turned to see what gave him that reaction.

The bodies of my burnt and lifeless parents were being pulled out of the destroyed building. The sight wad too much for me and I panicked. I shook out of Jacob's arms and I ran trying to control my laboured breathing. I didn't even think as I ran straight out into the road.

"NESSIE!" Jacob screamed out just as I heard the sirens coming towards me. I froze and didn't have time to react as the ambulance tried to break but it was going too fast. I closed my eyes as I felt the force of it smack into my front. Blackness.

* * *

The wolves frantically paced as their Alpha cried in pain at the fact his mate had left him. Five months after the accident and it was clear Renesmee hadn't gotten over it. The other wolves were surprised when Jacob hadn't phased at the sight of seeing his best friend get run over by the ambulance. It had taken around two minutes to revive the poor girl after seeing her parents die in the fire at the hospital and then being run over in the panic of seeing her dead parents.

Jacob had helped nurse her back to health and had sat at her side while she was in a coma and helped her throw her physical therapy when her bones had healed. Nessie had been lucky to be alive with her first and second degree burns, broken ribs, broken arm and ankle along with a bump to the head. He had been there for her throw her post traumatic stress and made sure she took her medication every day until she was better. Renesmee had been taken in by her father's sister Alice and her husband Jasper.

She had continued to get close to Jacob and people took note of how inseparable they were. Even as children you rarely saw them apart despite the fact that Jacob was two years older than the bronze haired beauty. When Nessie had announced that she might be moving away with her aunt and uncle of course that was what made Jake loose it. He had phased and Nessie had seen the whole thing; as soon as they made eye contact though Jacob immediately calmed down. He had imprinted on his childhood sweetheart and was destined to be together. To lead the pack and the tribe side by side as his mate was scary for her. Renesmee had fled with Alice and Jasper to a location they didn't know.

The pack watched as their Alpha paced all the while his mind was a blur of pained emotion. He had to find his Nessie. He just had to. She belonged to him whether she liked it or not. He knew that he could make her happy. He would find her. He would claim her as his and they would be together. She was his mate. His imprint and no one was going to keep her from him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is chapter one and pretty much the rest of the story will be in Renesmee's point of view but I'm up for requests if you're desperate. Don't be afraid to give me any ideas to improve my work. I wasn't originally going to publish this story for a few more weeks but I got so much into writing it that I just had to publish it and see what you guys think.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I sighed as I unpacked more of my stuff from the boxes into my new room. It had been two weeks since we had moved to Tacoma and away from all the bad memories of last year. I shuddered remembering the fatal accident. I still had nightmares and flashbacks of that day.

I rummaged through the box that I was unpacking and gently pulled out the photo of my parents and me sat on the couch of my old living room. I kissed it before placing it down on the night stand next to my bed. It had been two weeks and I already didn't fit in. I was a freak and an outcast at school that people looked down their noses at. I missed Forks and La Push; my real home but I had to get away. Trouble was I didn't know whether I was getting away from that life or _him. _My life didn't make sense anymore.

I collapsed on my bed as the tears came down my face. I buried my face in my pillow facing the window where the clouds had covered the sky trapping me in this place. I curled into a ball and let the misery take over until I had cried myself out for the morning. No doubt I would be crying more today at school but on the bright side, I was graduating after this school year so I can finally get out of here, maybe move to another country and build a life for myself.

"Renesmee, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurray up." My Aunt Alice called through my bedroom door. I sighed and sat up placing a hand on my forehead, hoping to stop the dizziness. It helped but only a little.

"I'm coming." I managed to croak out before I heard her footsteps walking back downstairs. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, making sure to remove all traces of tears before pulling on my clear and pink patterned scarf on and making my way downstairs. One, two, three…I counted as I made my way to my new an horrible life.

"Oh, the swamp monster has risen." Uncle Jasper teased winking at me as he placed his cup of coffee down. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my vans and tying the shoe laces. I grabbed my jacket as Alice reached for hers which was always way more stylish than mine. She was so beautiful with her pixie cut black hair and dark brown eyes. She was small though. I was quite small standing at only five foot four but she was only four foot eleven. Yet still I was jealous of her beauty. I waved goodbye to Jasper before I made my way out the front door with Alice following behind me, throwing her handbag over her shoulder. I tossed my backpack into the car before climbing in myself and fastening my seat belt.

I leaned back into my seat and took deep breaths through my nose before I actually threw up in Alice's new Porsche and she gave me a concerned look.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked me as she started the engine.

"Yeah, I just miss mom and dad." It was partially a lie; I missed them terribly but that wasn't the reason I was acting up.

"Oh I miss them too sweetie, but this is what we need; a fresh start anyway from all those bad memories. Aren't you glad we moved here?" She asked smiling at me before turning her eyes back to the road.

I gulped. "Y-yeah." I almost choked saying those words. I hated it here with a passion. She didn't seem to notice though. I didn't want to tell her what was going on, it would just upset her and she was just getting over my parents' deaths and I didn't want to add my personal problems to her list of worries.

She pulled up outside of my new school and turned to smile at me. "Have a nice day." She said enthusiastically.

"I'll try." I said in a dull tone. She raised one delicate eyebrow.

"You used to love school." She commented. Yeah, maybe when I had friends and people didn't target me and the promise of seeing my best friend in the whole world afterwards.

I didn't say anything as I climbed out and quickly made my way inside. I was already running late and everyone seemed to be walking slowly just to annoy me. The things I would give for a monster truck sometimes. I rolled up the sleeves of my black cardigan before bolting through the door of my first class.

"Miss Cullen, is there a particular reason as to why you are late?" Miss Campion asked as she wrote the task down on the bored.

"Erm…give me two minutes." I said biting my lip. To be honest I didn't know that I was running that late.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm Miss Cullen. See me after class." She snapped. I huffed and sat down at my usual desk at the back. No one would notice or bother me here. I doodled in my note book for the remainder of the hour until I realised that I was just drawing wolves over and over. I growled under my breath earning a weird look from the girl sat at the desk next to mine. She whispered to her friend next to her and they both laughed.

"Obvious much…" I muttered. I think they heard me because they glared at me before turning back to look at the teacher. Stupid math work, I hated it so much. I just couldn't read numbers. They all just seemed to bounce around the page and these different methods were so confusing. Miss Campion told us to get on with the exercises in our text books. I just stared blankly at it like it was written in Japanese; to me it looked like it was. I didn't even know what that symbol meant. It was always _him _that helped me with my maths work. He was like my personal tutor when it came to this sort of thing. I aced my finals last year and it was all thanks to him.

"Bless her, she doesn't understand the work." I heard that annoying bitch whisper. The other girl giggled and whispered back:

"Silly little red head bitch obviously has no brain cells." They both laughed. Really? How immature would they get? Did I somehow manage to flash back to elementary school? They turned around to look at me but caught me watching them. To play along with their childish games I stuck my tongue out at them. They made a disgusted face before getting on with their work.

I looked back at my work; I hadn't answered one question and everyone else looked to be speeding on ahead. The numbers all jumped about on the page and my brain just couldn't register what it was being asked to do. I managed to pick up my pen and began writing numbers down and trying to use some sort of method I was comfortable with but it was hopeless. To be honest I think might have just invented a number. I think I'll name it Renesmee is a dumb ass!

It was coming towards the end of the lesson and I hadn't answered a single question. I thought this was supposed to be maths not English. Why were there letters next to the numbers?

"Alright everyone, I want everyone to mark their own work and no cheating please. I'm pretty sure I'll notice." Miss Campion threatened. "Renisma would you like to tell me the answer to question one?" She could never get my name right.

I shuffled awkwardly in my seat and tried to avoid making eye contact with her. Everyone turned to look at me with amused expressions.

"I don't know miss." I answered and looked down, ashamed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Miss Campion snapped.

"I don't understand it. I didn't answer the question." Some people smirked but some people made no effort to hide their smug laughter. I could hear them all whispering.

"I can't believe she doesn't understand it." Someone said.

"Hey, I hate math but this work was so easy." Their friend replied.

"Alright everyone, that's enough." Miss Campion said to the class. "Renisma, see me after class." She snapped at me. I sighed and listened as everyone else read out the right answers. How do people get answers like ten x squared from all of that gibberish? That's twice now that my teacher wanted to see me after class.

I looked around the classroom out of boredom and saw one girl in the front corner giving me a sympathetic look. She had soft blonde hair with grey eyes that looked green in the light. She was quite small and I had seen her hanging around but I don't think I had ever seen her with anyone. I didn't smile back out of defence – she might be having me on – before turning back to face the front.

The bell rang and I sat in my seat while everyone stood up and gathered their things before having one last chuckle at me and walked out of the classroom. I really didn't fit in here so why did I keep trying to kid myself? Oh yeah, to get away from my stalker of a best friend and escape the memory of the accident.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my teacher sighing. "Renisma – "

"It's Renesmee." I said between my clenched teeth.

Miss Campion paused before continuing. "Renesmee, I can't tolerate you not completing your work. It isn't fair on the rest of your class mates." She said. "Let me see your work."

I huffed before standing up and handing my work to her. She looked at them with a confused expression.

"Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do you silly girl. What the hell is this number here?" She asked appalled at my low level of understanding. That miss, is the number I invented.

"Renisma, this is unacceptable. This is grade F work and you can't even do that! How on earth have you not been held back a year?" Maybe because I had an excellent tutor back in Forks and you think not knowing a students name is acceptable? Why was she even working here when clearly she couldn't teach?

She looked at my sullen expression before sighing. "Look, I know you have been threw a lot lately from your accident and the death of your parents and moving to a completely new town but I will not allow your work to suffer. This is your future at stake." What future; the one that was decided for me against my will because of some sort of ancient magic? I shuddered remembering that day and the day of the accident. I had lost so much sleep just thinking about it. I still had terrible nightmares.

"Renisma, you're not even listening to me!" She shrieked and I jumped. I didn't even know that she was talking.

"It's Renesmee!" I shouted in her face before grabbing my bag and storming out. I made sure to slam the door like an immature little kid. I couldn't be bothered to go to my English lesson so I just sat outside on the grass banking enjoying the sun that had crept through while it lasted. I took my iPod out of my bag and placed my ear phones in and turned it on full blast so that it hurt my ears. I liked it that way; I could tune out the rest of the world and just be me.

I sighed when a song came on that my mom had loved to play around the house. She was so young. Straight in her face; the flame had gone straight in her face incinerating it beyond recognition. Her and my dad married right after high school; they were so in love and not long after they had me. I always wanted a brother or sister but they were content with it just being the three of us. Besides, I had loads of friends back in Forks and La Push. That was until I lost my parents and I went into an almost catatonic state. I was closer to my La Push friends though. My grandpa was good friends with Billy Black and that was how I came to know…Jacob. I was playing outside on the swing in my back garden when I fell off. He heard me crying and came out to investigate and found my lying on the floor clutching my knee. He helped me up and held my hand when my mom had put a band aid on it. We had been inseparable since.

I shook my head to clear my dangerous thoughts of him. I know that I felt something for him but I was just too stubborn to acknowledge it. I felt like he was pushing me into something so soon after I had lost my parents.

The sound of a rustle behind me made me jump and snap my head around to look at the thick line of trees on the west side of the school building. I scanned the trees for any sign of movement but everything was completely still. Hmm…weird. I turned back around and took out a book to read. I was surprised that I hadn't been caught out here but then again the teachers at this school were really dim. The bell rang for lunchtime so I just stayed sat there. I wasn't really hungry anyway.

"Hey ditcher." I voice said next to me making me jump. I looked up to see that same girl from my math class. I looked down again ignoring her but she sat next to me anyway. This girl really couldn't take a hint.

"I'm Ellie." She said. "It's nice now that you're here. Everyone turns their attention away from me and targets you."

My head snapped up to look at her in disgust. "Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Relax I was just joking." She held her hands up in defence. "It got you to talk. You're so quiet all of the time and…I guess I feel sorry for you." She added sympathetically.

"You don't even know me. I don't need people feeling sorry for me." I said going back to reading my book and pretending she wasn't there.

"Let's have a look at your maths work then." She said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well maybe I can help you. I don't have anything else to do. I've been isolated ever since Olivia spread rumours that I was a weed smoking lesbian." She sighed.

"Are you?" I asked cracking a smile.

"No." She said sternly.

"I was just joking." I laughed. "I don't care what you do in your spare time. I'm just sticking around this dump until graduation and then I'm out of here."

"What do you want to do then?" She asked playing with her shoe lace.

"I want to be designer." I said.

"Sounds nice. I want to be a doctor." I stiffened when she said this and she noticed.

"My parents were doctors. They had taken me to work with them when some little retard thought it would be funny to light a fire work and shoot it into the hospital." I explained with tears running down my face. "They didn't make it."

"Is that why you have all of those scars?" She asked. I nodded and wiped my eyes before she could see.

"My dad left when I was little." She said. "My mom got involved with drugs and I was in foster care for a while. Until finally she decided to straighten her life out and now I'm living with her again. It still doesn't change the fact that she's missed out on so much of my childhood though. She's still a stranger to me."

"Oh. Sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway let's see that math work." She said holding her hand out for my notepad. I sighed and took it out of my bag and handed it to her.

"Whoa…what the hell were you trying to do." She asked shocked.

"Ugh! I don't know. I really can't read numbers, they all just jump around the page and I just can't focus. As soon as I see a number it's like my brain just shuts down and I can't focus on it. It's always been that way unless I have someone helping read the question or numbers and helping me out." I explained throwing my head back and groaning. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. I guess you must be dyscalculia." She said smiling kindly at me. I was actually starting to like this girl a little.

"Dys what?" I asked confused.

"Dyscalculia, it's like dyslexia only with numbers. It's a common learning disability and I'm surprised that your teachers never spotted it at first." She admitted.

"Well my friend always helped me out to get my grades at an okay level but I was still fairly bad. I guess now I'm not being tutored it's returned with a vengeance" I said. Wow, I had no idea that it was that. I just always thought I was dumb.

"Oh don't worry. It's quite common and as long as you have extra help with it, it will become manageable."

"Oh."

"Maybe I could help you in lessons. I could ask Miss Campion if I could sit near you to help you out." She suggested.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

"I like you Renesmee. People always tease you but you don't care. You're just yourself and don't take no shit off them." She said laughing and mock punching my shoulder.

"And I guess I like you too." I admitted and she giggled.

The rest of the day went by as any other day except from the fact that I had finally made a new friend around here. The final bell rung and Ellie and I made our way outside. Alice was as late as always so I stood there waiting.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked when I stopped.

"I'm waiting for my aunt. She's always late." I mumbled pulling my jacket tighter around me.

"Oh okay. I'll wait with you seen as I just have to walk around the corner." She offered and I nodded. She started talking about something but I couldn't pay attention. All I could focus on was the strong pulling sensation on my chest where my heart was. It was like a huge steel cable was wrapped around me and yanking me into the direction of the tree line. I felt like I had to obey. I had to follow the pull. Oh no. No no no. How did he find me? He couldn't have. But my thoughts went blank as I felt myself taking a step forward in that direction and all I could think of was the complete feeling I would feel if I just submitted and followed it. I needed to follow it but I didn't want to.

"Renesmee?" Ellie asked sounding a little worried and pulled me back which broke me from my trance. I shook my head trying to clear it and I could have sworn I heard a feint growl from the trees but I wasn't too sure.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

I then saw Jasper's car drive around the corner before he pulled up next to me and motioned with his head for me to get in.

"See you later Ellie." I said waving to her as I shut the door. She smiled and waved back and waited for Jasper to drive off before walking in the direction of her house.

"How come you're picking me up?" I asked Jasper. He sighed and looked down at me sadly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I'm picking you up because Alice had to pick something up. She needs to speak with you when we get home." He said. That got my mind racing.

"What did she have to pick up?" I asked

* * *

**Wah ha ha ha! Cliff hanger. Until the next time my awesome readers. Feel free to leave a review. Comments about my work are always welcome and I own nothing! I'm not sure when I will next update but hopefully it will be soon.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and thank you for the reviews. I have had loads of exams and I'm going threw a bit of a tough time right now. My friend is being badly bullied and harassed and because I've stuck up for her they have also turned on me. It goes to show that no matter how old you get there are always certain morons that make your life hell. No one will do anything about this so I'm kinda on my own at the moment with it. If anyone else might be going through what I'm going through feel free to talk to me. If it makes you feel better, I'm here to help. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Uncle Jasper pulled up outside our house and I immediately climbed out and ran into the house. Alice was sat there staring at the two vase-like things in front of her that had been placed on the coffee table. She was staring at them with unseeing eyes which looked like they had just dried up from crying.

"No." I whispered as I took them in. They each had their names engraved on them in italic writing. They looked quite expensive but granddad and grandma probably paid for them. They were the wealthy ones. We had quite a bit of money and could afford much more than the average person could but I wouldn't say we were rich. We still knew how to appreciate things.

"Alice." I cried falling into her lap and sobbing. She finally responded and began to stroke my hair comfortingly. Jasper stood there in the doorway just staring at them. The bodies had taken ages to be examined and then everyone had insisted that we had an expensive funeral with practically ever flower in the world. We decided to have them cremated so we could spread the ashes and they could float over the earth together. If they were buried they would just be left to root in the ground and would soon be forgotten about. At least this way we could set them free together. The only problem was that I wasn't sure if I could let them go.

"It's going to be alright Renesmee." Alice hushed. "We thought we'd let you decided where to spread them." She offered. I froze. Why were they leaving it for me to decide?

"Why me?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"Well you were their only daughter. I believe that it should be your say and you'd know exactly the right place." She explained.

"We all talked about it and thought it would be best if you did it." Jasper added. How was I supposed to know where to scatter them? I sighed not wanting to sound ungrateful and spiteful.

"I'll think about it." I said sitting up and drying my eyes. I looked up and saw that Alice had fresh tears coming down her face again and even Jasper had a few forming in his eyes. "I have homework to do." I announced and stood up without a word taking all of my books with me, and headed upstairs into my room. I dumped everything on my bed and took out my photo album I had stashed under my bed. It was an album my aunt Rosalie had insisted on making and it had documented every stage of my life. Rosalie and Emmett were struggling to have children seen as Emmett had a low sperm count so they were going to try for IVF next year. I was happy for them but I didn't want to say that the success rate wasn't very high; I think it was only about twenty percent or something. Anyway it meant that they doted on me when I was a child.

I opened it up to the first page and it was filled with photos of me as a baby. My mom and dad looked so beautiful and perfect as they held me. I had a weird expression on my face as I looked at the camera. So oblivious to the fact that my life would take such a turn in just over seventeen years time. The next pictures were threw various stages of my childhood. My first day of school and last was a picture of me and Jacob at the Quileute bonfire just a week before the fire. I wasn't sure who had taken it but it was obvious that things had shifted between us; even then. He looked at me like the worlds precious treasure that had to be protected at all costs and the thought made my heart swell. He was a good guy. He got into trouble a lot but he was good to me. He always made sure I was taken care of and if anyone tried anything with me at school he would come over and scare them off. He was like my lovable body guard. He comforted me when I was upset and always helped me out of the troublesome situations I would get myself into; like the time I would get stuck up a tree or talk me out of some of my crazy ideas. He was my confident and my best friend. His mother died when he was only nine and he had to look after his wheel chair bound father when his sisters fled to escape the pain of losing their mother. It matured Jacob on so many levels and it made him like the big older protective brother in our relationship. We would walk around the woods in the dark and go and see movies together.

When my parents died and I was hit by that ambulance he sat with me in the hospital and helped me through all of the counselling sessions and was my shoulder to cry on when the pain of the loss became too much. He understood me and understood the pain I was going through on a level that no one else could. The medicine for my PTSD never really worked. It was him that helped me feel better about myself. I'll never forget the day he phased:

* * *

"Hey Jake, do you need help with the hotdogs?" I asked looking up at him; he had gone through a huge growth spurt and towered a foot over me. He always had a strong build but now his muscles were huge that I was secretly worried he might be taking steroids or something behind my back. Then again he wouldn't be the only one doing things behind people's back. My uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice wanted to move away with me to Tacoma. I really didn't want to go. I had begged and pleaded but to no avail. I couldn't live without Jacob; he was my rock. My feelings for him almost scared me but they felt too pure and right. It was natural. I had always felt different with him than other people. I could be myself and always ask him about anything. I trusted him one hundred percent. People would joke that I always followed him around but the truth was that we were a team; always partners in crime and an unstoppable force.

"No thanks Nessie, I think I've got it." He said pulling the huge boxes out of the freezer. He turned around to smile at me and tuck a loose curl behind my ear and walked away to get all the plates and glasses out. I sat on the counter top of his cosy little kitchen watching him intently. There was no way I could leave him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked after a few moments of silence. I snapped out of my daze to answer his question.

"Like what?" I asked blinking.

"You look like something is troubling you." He said and I shrugged.

"Did you take your pills this morning?" He asked in an authority tone. He raised a thick black eyebrow at me and I smiled proudly.

"I'm off them now Jake. The doctor is pleased with my progress and has decided to take me off them to see how I go." I explained happily.

"That's great Ness!" He cheered and hugged me tightly.

"All thanks to you." I mumbled, not meaning for him to hear it. He hugged me tighter and I nuzzled my face into his neck breathing in his musky scent that drove me crazy.

"Bah. You know I always help a friend in need." He said. It was true. Jake was one of the most loyal people I knew and would always stand up for what was right. We pulled apart and began leaning towards each other slightly before Billy cleared his throat from the doorway. We both jumped and Jacob stepped away from me. I blushed and Jake looked around the room awkwardly. Were Jacob and I just about to kiss? More importantly, did I want him to?

"Are those hotdogs out of the freezer?" Billy asked and Jacob nodded and picked them up and without another word, left the room. I would have to wait and tell him until the end of the evening. I couldn't ruin his fun at the party and if I told him later then maybe Jake and I could figure out a way to persuade Alice and Jasper not to move away from here. If not then I would threaten to live with Jacob until I was eighteen. He was nineteen and almost twenty so I'm sure he could legally look after him. My parents had adored him when they were alive; they used to baby sit him and they were always very thankful that he looked after me the way he did.

I jumped off the counter and followed Jacob out of the door. I didn't miss the strange look Billy gave me on my way out. It unsettled me a little bit as a wise knowing look crosses his face.

"I wonder…" His voice trailed off as I shut the front door behind me. Jacob was waiting for me in his car and he was wearing a weird expression also. It was different from Billy's but it really unsettled me.

"Are you alright Jake?" I asked as I climbed in and studied his face closer.

"I dunno; I just feel weird." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Are you sick?" I asked getting really worried.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I just feel really funny."

Just to b sure I reached out to touch his forehead but yelped in surprise at the sudden rise of his temperature.

"Jesus Jake, you're burning up!" I yelled and he rolled his eyes.

"Well I feel fine." He almost snapped at me making me flinch slightly. "Let's go and get things set up."

I sank back into my seat and folded my arms over my chest trying to hide the ridiculous tears in my eyes. I hated the side affects of medication. The doctor warned that I may experience mixed emotions after I stopped taking the pills but it should stop in a few days. Jacob sighed when he saw the tears in my eyes. His sigh sounded almost pained and it concerned me.

"Look Nessie, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I feel fine. I might just be coming down with a cold or something like that, nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure me. Or was he reassuring himself?

"Are you sure?" I asked carefully. There was some sort of energy buzzing around and it was really freaking me out. It was like something was going to happen but it was struggling to. The atmosphere felt heavy and change was in the air. What could possibly happen now? As if my life wasn't as crazy enough.

Jake parked his car in his usual spot and took my hand as we made our way to set up the bonfire. Sam, Emily and Embry were already there. I was really confused with Sam and Emily's relationship. It just seemed to blossom out of no where. Sam had been dating Leah Clearwater for years and had been so attached to each other. Then one day Sam disappeared and then after he came back he just dumped Leah. She was devastated and I remember seeing her in town looking a mess. Apparently he hadn't given her a reason and just cried and said it was over between them. Afterwards Emily had been mauled by a bear and after that they became an item; Leah had been bitter ever since. I could completely understand why I mean, who would do that to their own cousin? But Sam and Emily seemed really happy together so I wasn't going to stand in their way. It wasn't really any of my business so I wasn't about to interfere.

"Nessie can you hand me those plates please?" Jacob's voice broke me out of my daydreaming.

"Oh…here." I said handing them to him.

"What's the plan this time?" He asked smirking at me.

"Huh?"

"World domination. You always just randomly start daydreaming; it's as if you're planning to take over the world." He laughed. I laughed with him, glad to see him smiling again.

"I have considered freeze rays and pulling the moon out of the sky but they all have their flaws." I joked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Some people are special in the world Nessie; you're one of them." He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment Jake, thanks."

We helped set up chairs and sorted the buffet out while Sam started the fire. He kept giving Jacob and I weird looks; the same one Billy had given me earlier. He looked at Jacob with expectation and me with confusion and thoughtfulness. I think Jake noticed too because he pulled me closer to him, almost instinctually. It felt nice. He kept watching Sam and Emily watching us and would watch me. I had never seen him look so on edge. Every now and then he would shake a little and waves of heat would roll off him and Sam would lean forward in wait but would sigh when Jake would tense himself up as if pulling something back. Emily kept watching me with concern and I think it was them looking at me that bothered Jacob more. He was a ball of tension and looked like he was about to explode any second. He would twitch and run his hands threw his hair and it only got worse as the evening went on. He looked to be in pain and it was beginning to scare me.

The light dimmed down until all we could see were the lights of distant houses and the bright light and warmth of the fire. Although with Jacob sitting next to me I wasn't sure if I needed the fire. How was he not sweating and passing out? I took his hand in mine and rubbed it soothingly trying to calm him down. It seemed to work and he relaxed slightly into my touch. Sam continued to watch us all night as did Billy and some of the other Quileute boys.

When Billy had finished telling the legends I stood up and Jacob looked up at me confused. Everyone else had begun to mingle and laugh so I figured it was now or never.

"Jake, I need to ask you something." I said and indicated for him to follow m down the beach. He stood up and followed me away. I lead him a safe distance away from the bonfire and turned to face him. He looked really worried so my facial expression must have given it away that it wasn't good news. Tears began falling down my eyes and he tried to wipe them away but I just took him hand in mine, holding it like a lifeline. He squeezed my fingers back and it helped me realise that I would never be on my own.

"Jake, Alice and Jasper want to move away. They want me to move away with them to escape what happened to my parents." I confessed. He froze and began trembling slightly again. I clung to his hand tighter never wanting to let go. I began sobbing and he held me closer.

"I don't want to go Jake. I don't want to be away from you." I cried out staining his shirt with my tears.

"No. I won't let you leave." He said forcefully and held me close to him. Too tight maybe but I didn't want to let go of him. He began really shaking now that his shape was almost a blur.

"Jake are you alright?" I asked looking up at him. He looked the most pissed off I had ever seen him but he also looked hurt.

"They can't take you away from me." He snarled and held me tighter against his chest and it was making it difficult for me to breathe.

"Jacob let go of her." Sam's firm deep voice came out of no where and made me jump – well jump as much as I could in Jacob's tight embrace.

"She's mine!" He roared. He actually roared and he sounded like a desperate animal. What the hell was happening?

"Jake-"

"Stay the fuck away Sam. I won't let anyone take her away." He yelled. The others flinched at the authority in his voice. It made my knees buckle too but no one noticed as Jake held me.

"Jacob you're going to hurt her!" Sam bellowed walking towards us. "No one is going to take her away from you." He tried to reason with him. As if it were even possible, Jacob's shaking increased until I felt myself being yanked out of his arms by strong warm arms and being pinned protectively to the floor. Embry leaned over me, shielding me front eh scene that was unfolding.

Jacob's eyes were locked on me as his shape continued to blur until russet fur burst out of his skin and he morphed into a giant wolf right in front of my eyes. She growled and whimpered and I froze in shock as Sam also changed into a visibly smaller black wolf. Their clothes were torn to shreds on the ground. I let out a cry seeing these two massive beasts in front of me and Jake's wolf head snapped around to look at me.

The intensity of his warm brown eyes shocked me. He looked at me like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I whimpered and went limp where I was as the world around me seemed to shift. I felt some sort of power rest on my shoulders and even Jacob staggered slightly from the intensity of this moment. I felt millions of steel cables lock into and flow into him, sealing us together in a bond that couldn't be broken. I need to touch him. To reach out and run my hands threw my Jacob's fur. To claim him as mine and never let him go. He was _**mine.**_ That animalistic part of me screamed. I never knew that I had that. It was making its presence known now anyway.

I felt myself lying vulnerably below him as he looked down at me; his eyes locked on my every movement as he slightly bared his teeth at me. I wasn't afraid though. I would gladly let him destroy me right now. I was his.

"Holy shit." Embry cried out. His voice was like having cold water poured all over you. "Jake just imprinted on Nessie!"

* * *

That was how it all started. They explained everything to me and I panicked. I didn't want to be a part of this. I couldn't be the Alpha female, I just couldn't. I didn't like that responsibility resting on my shoulders like that. I had barely got over the death of my parents and he expected me to help lead a pack of volatile shape shifting wolves and be the mate of the Alpha. I just couldn't do it. Being an imprint was serious business let alone being the imprint of an Alpha. He wanted me to help him lead, look after the other imprints, love him, submit to him and one day reproduce with him. I knew that maybe I was in love with him. But I didn't want that life. I was more of a follower than a leader but I still liked my independence at the same time. I hated all of the control he had over but he couldn't take my free will away completely. That was the advantage; I also had control over him in certain things. If there was something I really needed or wanted then he had no choice but to let me do or have that specific thing.

I can also sense when he is near or far and how he is feeling right now. It's like my body isn't my own anymore and he can feel everything that I'm doing too. Right now I knew he was watching me. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a shiver ran down my spine.

I slowly and silently crawled over to my window and peeped out from low down. My eyes scanned the trees surrounding our little house. It was getting dark and one of my neighbours was sat outside reading a book. I couldn't see him anywhere but I knew he was there. I could feel his eyes locked on me following my every move. I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up confidently, not letting on the affect he had on me – whatever it was – and shut my curtains assertively. I would not let him have power over me. I could imagine him laughing at me right now; maybe he was.

I logged onto my laptop and started work on the project we were given in Geography today. While doing that I thought I might look up the meaning of imprinting. I still wasn't sure on the exact definition but I knew it bonded me to Jacob for life.

Imprint: To stamp or press or fix in mind.

Nothing helpful at all; it just made it sound like I had some sort of paw print stamped onto me. Why did they call it imprinting anyway? Or was that just the polite term for it? The thought made me giggle. There was no way I was submitting to Jacob. He wasn't my Alpha; he didn't own me in any way.

I felt Jacob smirk at my thoughts and I tried my best to block him. GO AWAY! I yelled mentally feeling insane and ridiculous. He chuckled but I could still feel him there watching and listening. He could get arrested for what he was doing but I did have a heart. Deep down he was still my best friend and I would never do something like that to him. Besides I don't think the cops could handle a six foot seven Alpha wolf. Yeah, he was untouchable.

I began to feel a little home sick as I thought about how perfect my life with Jake was in Forks.

My phone beeped twice as two messages came through. One was from Ellie and it meant nothing.

_Hey skool buddy :P_

The other one was from an unknown number but I knew immediately who it was from as soon as I looked at it.

_I'm watching you my Nessie. _

Was all it said and it made me shiver; slightly with pleasure and slightly with fear. The thought of him chasing me seemed weirdly erotic and adrenaline pumped through my veins at the thought of challenging my Alpha but to be honest I was terrified. Had I now pushed Jacob too far? I'm guessing he was no longer waiting patiently but was now a man on a mission. A mission to come and claim his mate: me.

* * *

**A bit of a longer chapter there for you guys. I have loads of wild and crazy ideas for this story and I can't wait to see what you guys think. Reviews are welcome and inspire me to keep writing.**

**Taurus Pixie.**


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!**

**Hello my good readers! Fanfiction seem to be changing a lot of things and I can't keep up. Lol. Anyway from what I have heard a lot of stories have been reported and deleted for having too explicit sex scenes. Now mine were never going to be that detailed (sorry for the disappointment) but just in case, I'm still going to tone it down quite a lot. I don't want to disrespect the website rules. Anyway, those things are more of an MA rating which, of course are not allowed on this site. Just remember that this story is rated M for a reason and I do not advise anyone under sixteen to read it. This story does contain strong language and dark themes hence the M. Please respect how I rate my stories and don't complain about anything that I have warned you about because I just will not accept it, just because you haven't taken those warnings on bored. Thanks.**

**On a lighter note thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and adds this story to their favourites and alerts. THANK YOU! I would message to say thanks but I usually don't have time and some of you don't have accounts or have disabled your privet messages. **

**CHAPTER 3**

I jolted awake to the sound of birds singing outside my window. The sun rays beamed through my window which was open, letting in the fresh air of a clear morning. That was odd. I never have my window open at night; it makes me uncomfortable for some reason unknown to me. I remembered dozing off on my desk last night but I was now in my bed. My cardigan had been taken off along with my shoes and socks and the covers had been pulled tightly around my body. Maybe Alice had come in and put me to bed but I couldn't imagine my little aunt carrying me all the way across the room. It was probably Jasper…right? Why was I getting worked up about this anyway?

My stomach rumbled indicating that it was breakfast time so I practically slept walked downstairs and collapsed at the table with my eyes still half shut.

"Wow and I thought I was eager to start the day." Jasper teased and I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and went back to writing some random notes down on a piece of paper. Numbers UGH; which reminded me that I needed to speak to my maths teacher about my dys…whatever it was called.

I poured some cereal and milk into a bowl, not really tasting it as I thought about what today had in store for me. Probably being harassed by Olivia, laughed at, and tormented by teachers and then end up throwing a fit because I'm childish like that. Oh yeah, and I might run into Jake today. I shivered at the thought. I wanted to see him with every fibre of my being but I was so scared of him sometimes. It wasn't so much as him I was scared of; it was the new him. The serious, possessive, volatile, dark, hot, sexy – okay I better shut up. He was like my Judas to Lady Gaga, the forbidden apple to Eve, the Romeo to Juliet and I couldn't resist him. That was what scared me. I had an obsessive Jake disorder never mind dys…whatever it was again.

"Hello?" Alice said waving a hand in front of my face, bringing me out of the oblivion I was falling into.

"Huh?"

"Welcome back to planet earth sweetie, we missed you." Alice joked.

"Very funny." I mumbled as I pushed my food around my bowl, making little whirlpools in the milk.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You've been acting very differently lately. More jumpy and edgy, is everything okay?" Alice asked, concern filling her bell like voice.

"I'm fine, I just miss mom and dad and the stress of moving is getting to me a bit." I explained: it wasn't a lie.

Alice stroked my hair lovingly and kissed the top of my head. "Well don't worry, I'm sure you will soon settle in and in no time things will get better." She reassured.

Things weren't getting better. As soon as I arrived at school Olivia and the crew were waiting to ambush me.

"Hey, Renisma the dumb." She sneered at me. Ouch, I'm bleeding. I mean, couldn't she come up with anything better.

"Wow Olivia, I never thought you would stoop to name calling. You actually make me feel ten years younger. Thanks!" I said with a huge smile knowing that it would piss her off.

She snorted like the pig she was, "I mean how stupid can you get. I mean you can barely tell the time on a clock and you struggle with your two times tables. That's like, elementary school work."

"Well if you're so smart then why are you in the bottom class? At least I have an excuse being…well I can't remember the name but you just can't be bothered to work because being a brainless slut is the fashion at the minute. Correct me if I'm wrong." I said sarcastically and her jaw fell open slightly before she composed herself. She was about to fight back before I cut her off.

"Anyway, I'm at the top classes for everything else because at least I care about my future unlike you. You just care about fitting in and becoming top bitch. At least I'm proud to be different because it doesn't pay to be the same. I wasn't put on this earth to do what you say or please you. Plus you might want to be careful with that mascara; I don't know how you can open your eyes with all hanging off." I sneered at her before flipping my hair over my shoulder like I had see her do just to get on her nerves even more and began walking off.

I honestly didn't see it coming until she yelled "Bitch" and I felt something collide with my back. I yelped as she pulled at my hair.

"No way is this naturally red. I mean look at you, you're so plain." She screamed at me before all the defence training my La Push friends and Grandpa Charlie had taught me rushed through my head. I flipped us around – not sure where the strength came from – and quickly had her pinned down. I felt like I had lost myself to some sort of power hungry animal and she actually looked scared as she tried to wiggle around in my grasp. I felt some sort of strength flowing into me as if someone was feeding it to me.

"Don't you dare say things like that to me!" I snarled. "Think you're the queen bitch huh? Well let's see what your gang think when you lose a fight against the freaky new girl." The others were watching us with scared eyes; scared of me. Although I wasn't me anymore but the creature Jake had made me into. I jumped off of her scared of doing something else I would regret and ran inside without another word. Embry used to tease me saying it was my Alpha female taking over and when I was feeling challenges, threatened, scared or even sometimes excited it would burst its way through and take control. Ever since Jacob imprinted on me it's been happening; more often now that I'm away from him as if my soul is reaching out to his. I was lonely and incomplete without him near and it left me anxious and vulnerable and instinct would take over. I hated what Jake had made me into: a predator.

I ran into the girl's bathroom which were – thank god – empty and quickly locked myself in a cubicle and sobbed. I tried to control my panicked breathing as I sank to my knees on the gross floor, but I didn't care. I just wanted to hide under a rock and never come out.

I jumped when I heard someone walk in with careful footsteps. I stayed silent hoping that whoever it was would leave, but I saw their shadow stood outside my door. I held my breath until that person sighed and banged on the door.

"Ren, I know that you're in there." I heard Ellie shout. "Open up or I'm going to kick your ass."

I groaned and unlocked the door before standing up and stepping out. Ellie sighed as she took in my appearance.

"Oh dear, look at the state of you." She took in my tears and turned to a gentler tone. "I saw what happened with Olivia; don't let her get to you. She's just a bitch who makes herself feel better by making other people's lives hell."

I sniffed and nodded. She handed me a tissue and I started to dry my eyes. I then noticed that Ellie appeared to be a bit of a Goth. I had only seen her wear black with other dark colours. Today she had on a black t- shirt with a silver skull on it with black jeans that had a chain like belt with black leather boots and a black leather jacket. It was a good look for her actually and really brought out the details in her face.

"Ellie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come and talk to me? I mean out of all the people in the school you came and talked to me; the new girl that everyone hated." I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly but I'm not sure." She explained. "I'd seen you around and you were always on your own. Taking whatever shit people threw at you with your head held high. I was jealous of your attitude yet proud at the same time. Like I said Olivia spread horrible rumours about me that I was drug taking lesbian so seeing you helped me realise that I can rise above it too. People like that aren't worth having as friends and from what I heard you seemed to be a really nice girl and I figured you could use a friend here. Also, I can't explain it but I felt pulled towards you, like I had to speak to you for some reason." She trailed off and looked out of the cloudy window that let little light in. I just stood there in silence pondering the reasons she had given me. It did feel nice to have a friend but I would be out of here soon and I would probably never see her again. I didn't want to get too close to someone. I always had a fear of losing people I love and that only got worse after my parents died, which had now made me clingy but distant if you know what I mean.

"Anyway, we better get going before we're late for math." Ellie said and I wiped my eyes one more time before throwing the tissue into the trash and followed Ellie out. I was still a little shaken but I figured I'd be alright. I was surprised to find that we were pretty early and Miss Campion was writing things down on the bored. Ellie went up to her and quietly explained my situation. Miss Campion listened carefully and her eyes turned to look at me sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee. I had no idea that you had dyscalculia, I should have spotted it sooner." She apologised sincerely.

"It's okay." I replied. "I had no idea I had it either."

"Yes well, I still should have spotted it sooner so we could work around it," She explained, "And yes, I allow you to sit next to Ellie today in class for help, but if you start distracting each other, I may have to rethink it." She warned. We both nodded and smiled at each other.

We took our seats next to each other just as the rest of the class came filing in at once. Miss handed out the text books and told us to continue on from the exercise we were working on yesterday. In my case however, I had to start from the beginning.

"Okay so what must five x be?" Ellie asked pointing at the number helping me to read it better.

"Umm… seven?"

Ellie sighed. "No eight, but you were close." She said and playfully nudged my shoulder. "Maybe we should ask Miss if she has something simpler for you to do. You know, to gradually build your confidence up." She suggested and I nodded.

Miss Campion found me some easier work to do so in other words: grade Z child work. Yeah they would have to invent that grade for me.

"Okay, so look at this twenty four hour clock. What time is it in twelve hour?" Ellie asked.

I bit my lip and stared at the numbers that continued to mock me as they jumped around the page. "Nine in the evening?" I asked timidly worried that I had the wrong answer.

"Yes! Well done Ren!" Ellie cheered. I smiled slightly and wrote the answer down. "See, we just need to start with the easy things and build your confidence up."

"Thanks for doing this Ellie." I told her sincerely. She just waved it off and continued to help me with my work. I was beginning to wonder why Olivia hadn't told on me or something. I mean, she was the kind of person to do that so she looked innocent to everyone, but she hadn't. I had proper bitch slapped her on my second day of school and she wasted no time on letting every single teacher know. Why was today any different?

I actually got all my answers right with Ellie's help and Miss Campion was becoming proud of my progress. Finally, I was improving. The bell rang and me and Ellie made our way to gym. I never knew that she was in my gym class, but I had never paid attention in the first place. Today wasn't any different though. We were made to run laps around the field and Ellie was talking none stop as we ran together. I could feel his eyes watching again; always watching me. It was an eerie feeling that apparently, you never got used to. As I neared to corner of the field I risked a glance behind me at the thick line of trees at the other side of the field.

I gasped and nearly stumbled over when I caught site of a dark tall shadow stood there. The man held himself in a stiff posture with his arms folded over his chest in an intimidating way. I couldn't see details but I knew it was him. I could feel his cold black eyes staring straight across the field, piercing holes in me.

I tripped over my own feet as I felt my eyes lock with his and he forced the weight of the voodoo bond on me. I felt his anger, his betrayal and the whole intensity, was aimed at me. I yelped in pain as my ankle twisted in a direction that I didn't know was possible, but I whimpered at the fact that I had hurt and displeased my Alpha. No! He was doing this on purpose like what he did yesterday. What was he thinking? Trying to control me and lure me to him like a Venus fly trap waiting to close in on me, and trap me forever. I was like his marinate, he pulled my strings and made me dance to his will, but I refused to bow down and submit to him like everyone else had done without a second thought. Everyone back at La Push thought I was mad and had a death wish for fighting his dominance, no imprint would dare attempt to displease their wolf and yet here I was, challenging the Alpha. I knew that he was far from happy and wouldn't stop until he had hunted me down and claimed me.

Ellie skidded to a stop and looked at me with concern. His eyes refused to release me though; always watching and always luring me in. I was so grateful when Ellie unknowing stepped in front of his gaze – I could feel his annoyance at the loss of contact – and I sighed with relief when I was free from him again. What was it exactly that drew me to him anyway?

"I think you twisted your ankle." Ellie said as her hands fluttered over it, not quite sure what to do.

"Maybe, it hurts like a bitch though." I gasped out. It was throbbing and aching like hell. I needed an ice pack badly.

Ellie helped me up and supported most of my weight as I limped towards the coach. He was watching Olivia's ass as she ran. What a freak.

"Sir, Ren fell over and twisted her ankle. Do you mind if I take her to the nurse?" Ellie asked. Coach snapped out of his gaze and nodded at us before blowing his whistle at this girl that just cut the corner.

Ellie helped me into the school building and into the nurse's office.

"Oh dear. What happened?" Nurse Knightly asked as Ellie helped me down onto the cot. She didn't sound or look remotely interested as she pulled some equipment out of a drawer. Was that hygienic, leaving some stuff in there like that?

"I fell over and twisted my ankle." I explained and she nodded.

"Okay let me take a look."

She examined my foot and bent it in random directions making me wince. She then got me a dry ice pack and rested it on my foot. Ahhh…that felt nice.

"I think you're right about the twist. It's not broken, but keep this ice pack on for about an hour to stop it from swelling. Make sure you don't hold it on all the time otherwise you might get an ice burn." She explained. I nodded and held it against my skin.

Gym would be over soon so Ellie and I just went back to the changing rooms and got dressed. I cursed at the thought of carrying my shoe around all day with a swollen ankle.

Yes, everyone did give me weird looks throughout the day as I limped around with only one shoe on. I just ignored them and pretended I didn't care. Olivia never came near again. In fact whenever I had to walk past her she would stiffen and look around as if searching for something. She didn't so much breathe in my directions. I must have really scared her…or maybe something else scared her. Nah, I was just being paranoid…I hoped.

The final bell rang and unsurprisingly, Alice was late again. I didn't know why though. She was probably shopping like she always was. Ellie had to go straight home and help her mom with some errands so I was sat on my own listening to my iPod, tapping my foot to the beat.

I was so absorbed in the music that I didn't see him coming. I felt him as it was too late. I screeched as warms arms clamped around me. A large hot hand cut off my screams and I had no where to move as he growled in my ear.

"Some nice little stunts you've been pulling my little mate." He growled into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I tried to bite his hand to try and get free but he was unaffected by it.

"Nessie, you play with fire but you keep getting burnt, you never learn." He whispered huskily. "Nessie just learn to love me, submit to me and I will be yours." He said. "All I want to do is take care of you but you keep leading me around in these circles. Don't presume you can fight against me."

I whimpered at the truth and intensity behind his words. He clung to me tightly as his body curled around me, shielding me. "I must admit that I was impresses with how you handled that bitch this morning. I'm proud of you my special girl." My heart fluttered at that. I had pleased him. "But of course she needed a little more convincing. She'll stay away from you from now on." He explained, moving a stray curl out of my face.

I couldn't see his face but I could smell him and feel his warmth enveloping me. He stroked my hair silently as he continued to hold me. "Why won't you let me in my Nessie? I could give you so much and take care of you better than anyone ever could."

"Jake please – "

"Please what? Why won't you be a good girl and just submit? All the other imprints are happy and well looked after." He said burying his face in my neck and gently kissing the skin there.

I went blank as he did this and went limp in his arms. I jumped out of my daze when I felt him stiffen and growl lowly deep in his chest.

"You're aunt is here. Fight me all you want my Nessie but I'll always come back for you." He vowed and without another word he disappeared. I tried to control my breathing as I saw Alice's car drive around the corner and park in front of me. I wasted no time in jumping in and quickly fastening my seatbelt.

"Are you okay?" My aunt asked as she watched my eyes scan frantically around.

"I'm fine." I choked out still shaking slightly from my encounter with my obsessed stalker. She didn't look convinced but she didn't push me on it. She drove us both home and my eyes continued to cautiously watch the world around me. I couldn't see him but as always I felt his eyes on me; waiting and watching. I knew he'd be back for me. I didn't doubt it for a second.

**Thanks for reading! I love exploring the darker side of an imprint bond so let me know what you think. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating for over two weeks. I had loads of exams and then I just got lazy because of the amount of work I have been doing. The Olympic torch has just passed through the town I live in so I went to see that today. It was pretty amazing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and alerts; it gives me the inspiration to keep going.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Some teenagers are so strange." Ellie commented as we watched a group of them gathered outside a shop, stopping people from getting through, but they didn't seem to notice. They were too busy sending each other things on their phones.

"Yeah." I agreed before sighing and picking up my pace as we ventured through row after row of shops. Aunt Alice had insisted that I needed a new wardrobe, but I gave up shopping with her a long time ago; all she did was choose the clothes without getting my opinion. When I was little I didn't mind so much but as I grew up, I kind of wanted to have my own style; if you could even call it that that is. I just mixed random things up and silly little jewellery that had plastic lemons, music notes or whatever other random things I could find. My friends back in Forks and La Push thought that it was funny yet cute but here the girls just sneered at me and giggled at me. I didn't care though, it was my style and I was proud of it. For example I was wearing some skinny jeans, red vans, a white tank top and a dark blue almost black hooded cardigan with different coloured nail polish on each finger. I usually just let my bronze ringlets just fall down to my waist normally; it got so messy and wild that there was just no point.

Ellie and I headed into the next clothes store and just browsed through the selection; Ellie and I splitting up in the process. She had her eye on some grey leather boots that practically screamed her name while I was looking at jewellery, picking up a ring that had the cutest little golden fox wrapped around it. Just as I was trying it on I heard a group of familiar giggles behind me. I spun my body around to face Olivia and her gang of followers. It angered me to know that popularity mattered so much to them that they would hang out with a person who only bullied people to make herself feel and look better and shouldn't have any friends at all.

"Well well, look who it is." She said towering over me in her high heeled shoes. Her denim mini skirt didn't leave much to the imagination and her t-shirt was so tight that I wondered how she didn't suffocate; I wouldn't mind if she did.

Just to wind them up I twisted my body to look behind me as if trying to see who they were talking to.

"Is it possibly Brad Pitt? You never know who you're going to run into in places like these." I joked and some girls looked at me blankly but Olivia just sneered. It was hard to imagine that Ellie was once on good terms with this girl; she was a total bitch. What had happened?

"What the fuck are you on about you little freak?" Olivia asked crossing her arms over her small chest. Hah, I'm a C cup bitch!

I shrugged my shoulders, unaffected by her tone. I'd heard scarier…

"Okay listen you little whore, you better behave properly around me or I'll tell your special body guard exactly what you're like." She threatened.

I snorted and put my hands on my hips trying hard not to laugh. "Good luck with that, I hardly think you know who you're dealing with there. Plus he's not my body guard. He's just simply someone who likes to interfere with everything I do." I said as a matter of fact but she didn't seem to be paying attention. She was looking at something over my shoulder with slight fear in her eyes. As soon as she realised I had stopped talking she looked down at me.

"You get weirder every day." She spat before leading her group away. I looked over my shoulder but could see nothing that would have any affect on her. Weird.

"Hey, was that Olivia?" Ellie asked as she came around the corner with a bag in her hand.

I nodded my head.

"What did she want?"

"Who knows; to make trouble probably but then she just walked off. I just wonder what that girl's problem is sometimes." I mumbled. Ellie laughed loudly.

"I think it's psychological. There's not a therapist in the world that can help that chick."

I giggled at that. Ellie could be quite funny when she wanted to be and I was glad that I could talk to her. She was such a nice person but people were so blinded by the rumours about her that they just didn't want to give her a chance and get to know the real her. Sure school was hell for both of us but we put up with it together now.

"But seriously you were crazy when you attacked her. You were like some sort of she wolf." I cringed when she said that. I could almost envision Jacob laughing at me.

It was approaching six o' clock and we were both getting hungry so we headed into a restaurant to get a bite to eat. It was a small simple place and it was quite quiet so we got to sit down immediately. The waiter came over to take our orders and as soon as he saw me to winked at me. What the hell? I looked at the menu and pretended I never noticed him.

"So what will you lovely ladies be having?" He asked looking mainly at me. Ellie was dressed really gothic today with black jeans, black top that had black flowers sewn onto the sleeves while the background was transparent along with black flats, dark lipstick and blue hair extensions in her hair. To anyone else she would look pretty intimidating but I thought she looked awesome. Even though I wasn't one myself, I loved the gothic look. It was cool and mysterious and I adored the artwork.

"I'll just have the chicken please, "Ellie said, "And a glass of orange juice." The guy looked unwillingly at her, scribbled down her order and then turned back to me with a smile.

"And I'll have same with just a glass of water." I said.

"Coming right up sweet cheeks." He said to me with one last wink and dashed into the kitchen to give them our orders.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you have that affect on all men?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes; sometimes so much to the point that they stalked me. "I don't understand why, I'm not even that pretty."

Ellie frowned at me. "Seriously Ren, you're beautiful. I'm so jealous of your hair sometimes, it's like a deep wild fire and you have such pretty chocolate coloured eyes. I've gotta say that you dad had good sperm."

"EW! Ellie, that's disgusting!" I yelled covering my ears. Why would she say something like that?

Ellie laughed. "It's true though, you've got good genes."

"Well well it's not all about external beauty is it?"

"Yeah and you beautiful inside and out; you're the first person who has spoken to me in forever and even now you still put up with me." She giggled and I rolled my eyes at her.

A different waiter came over and placed our food and drinks in front of us without saying a word. Ellie and I just continued our light hearted banter until we had finished and were ready to go. We split the bill and walked outside to find it had got noticeably darker since we had arrived.

"Wow how late is it?" She asked before getting her phone out to have a look. "Whoa nine o' clock, listen I have to call my mom and get home before she does something stupid. Do you need a lift?"

"Oh, no thanks. I was just going to wonder around for a while longer." I said lamely, placing my hands in my pockets and rolled a stone around on the floor with the front of my shoe.

"Ren its pitch black! All of the shops are closed, are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked concern filling her voice.

"I'll be fine, I think my aunt was shopping here and she's probably waiting for me or something. I just need to think." I said. Part of it was a lie. I did need to think but to be honest; I was pretty scared of the dark sometimes, especially when I was on my own. Ever since I was ten and the La Push kids took me on a Halloween hike into the forest and I got lost. Luckily Jacob found me huddled by a tree too scared to even cry out. I could barely see past my own nose it was that dark that night. I had been frightened of being on my own in the dark ever since. But now I just needed to think.

"Okay then…" Ellie said still unsure. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then." She said and hugged me quickly before walking away with her phone glued to her ear. I could hear her mom yelling at her down the phone. I sighed and turned to walk down another street keeping my hands safe in my warm pockets. It was getting quite chilly and my breath came out in small puffs of mist, swirling until it vanished as it became the same temperature as the air.

As I continued walking a came across a place with a little fountain in the middle with flowers planted around it. I could tell this place would have been busy in the middle of the day but now it was deserted. The only light was coming from the lamppost that I was stood under. I leaned against the railing and sighed becoming lost in my thoughts.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard something echo in the distance. I jumped around facing that direction but all I could see was an alley way that leads into an ocean of darkness. My heart thumped in my chest ready for the flight instinct to take affect as I tried to convince myself that something probably just fell or that it was a cat. Yet somewhere in the back of my mind it was telling me that it was no cat and that I needed to run for my life. I stayed rooted to the spot as I kept my focus on the spot in front of me, my brain going one million miles per hour and my heart crashed against my rib cage in a painful burst of adrenaline; my eyes wide in shock as I listened in silence but I heard nothing else. Why was I stupid enough to wonder off into the city late at night all alone when anything could happen: rapists, drunken idiots, gangs and anything else that could hurt or even get me killed? I could be so naïve and thick sometimes that I wondered how I have lived as long as I had with the amount of trouble I get myself into.

After a few minutes of more silence I finally relaxed and leaned against the railing again, looking out into the pitch darkness of the small little park area I was in. All I could see was the fountain in front of me and the city lights in the distance.

I didn't even have time to scream as I felt a large hand grip over my mouth preventing me from screaming and another hand wrapped around my front dragging me away from the railing.

"Is this the girl Dave?" My captor asked.

"Huh yeah, nice work Josh." Dave said as he rounded the corner into the light. "My my, aren't you a pretty little thing. I can see why my sister feels threatened." He laughed as I tried to scream and bite at Josh's hand but he wouldn't budge. He also had his hand over my nose making it really hard for me to breathe so I was completely panicking by this point. I tried to pull his arm from around me but he was too strong for me.

"Hey Dave, do you think I can have a turn with her afterwards? I want to look into her beautiful eyes as she screams for mercy." He asked as I began to get light headed. "I like a girl with a bit of fire."

Dave just shrugged. "Sure, I was just going to rough her up a bit so she would stay away from my sister. Olivia figured seen as she seemed to have a body guard then she should have one too: me."

I cringed. Had Olivia organised all of this? That girl officially was mad beyond help. Why didn't I just go with Ellie instead of making this the night I died? I thought of Alice and Jasper, Ellie and…Jacob. How would they cope when I was gone? My ankle was still a bit damaged so I had no hope of running away from them. I was stuck and I was going to die.

Suddenly I felt my captor get knocked off his feet by some sort of strange force which sent me flying with him, although a warm hand cradled my head before it smashed onto the ground. I looked up to see none other than Jacob charging towards the town men and punched them both square in the face before they had the chance to get away. I yelped as I saw the blood come running out of their noses and cried out when I felt my body ache as the bruise begin to form on my skin from where Josh had held me too hard.

Jacob turned around to look at me with pain in his eyes before turning back to the tow struggling men. "If you _EVER _come near her again, I will_ KILL_ you!" He roared at them and they nodded, trembling in fear and ran off back down the alley way. Jacob growled in their directions before turning to look at me with worried eyes. I gasped at the animalistic anger in his eyes and tried to crawl away from him but it was a wasted effort. He quickly ran over to me and scooped my up in his muscular arms as if I weighed nothing to him. I winced when he gripped a little too tightly.

"Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again Renesmee! You could have died! You nearly did by the time I got here, I could have been too late…"But he was cut off by me bursting into tears.

"Oh my Nessie, it's okay, they won't ever hurt you again." He reassured. I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let so I had no choice but to collapse in his arms and stain his shirt with my tears.

"Ssh, Nessie it's okay. It's over now, I'm here." He rocked me gently while he hummed an old Quileute lullaby to me. A lullaby he would sing to me when we were younger when I had fallen over or got upset about something that had happened in school. It brought back so many pleasant memories but the reality came crashing back down on me when the song was over. I sniffed and tried to shift out of Jacob's arms again feeling uncomfortable at how much I wanted…no needed to be even closer to him. His scent had completely engulfed me and I was losing control of my mind. My heart was already lost and was trying to drag my brain with me.

"You're not going anywhere Nessie." He ordered simply and I had no choice but to obey. He stood up from his crouching position, taking me with him as he held me securely against his chest as if he was trying to hide me from the rest of the world. I relaxed as I leaned into my old best friend as his heat warmed up my shivering form and his heart beat lulled me into a semi conscious state.

We arrive at a car and he unlocked it before placing me inside and buckling up my seat belt. I frowned at the fact he thought that I was incapable but as I moved my arms, it made the bruises on my stomach burn and ache. I felt like I could use a hot bath with bubbles piled high and relaxing music in the background followed by some hot chocolate and a good nights sleep.

Jacob kept an arm around me and he drove off and turned the temperature of the car as high as it would go. Jake was some warm and soft that I just couldn't help but lie against him. I also couldn't help but take not of how perfectly I fit in his arms, as if they were shaped just for me.

I let out a sigh of relief as Jacob pulled up outside my house. It was just passed nine thirty and it didn't look like Alice and Jasper were in at the moment. I didn't want to be on my own but I didn't want to be alone with Jacob either. I was torn.

"I don't care what you say Nessie, but I'm coming in and I'm going to have a look at your bruises." He said before carrying me out of the car.

"I can walk you know." I mumbled lazily as my head lolled on his arm.

"No Nessie, you're exhausted and hurt. I don't want you in any pain." He answered looking down at me with hard eyes but they still held love as he looked at me.

"You're a pain." I murmured and he rolled his eyes before glaring straight ahead of him as usual. I had no choice but to tell Jake where the hidden key was much to my displeasure and he immediately ran with me into the kitchen where he placed me down on the counter and took my cardigan off. I stiffened but I knew I couldn't do anything to stop him as he slightly lifted my top up to reveal the marks already appearing on my stomach and neck. He growled but kissed my forehead and began looking for an ice pack.

"It won't help you know." I said as he got one out of the freezer. He didn't say anything as he walked towards me and placed the ice onto my stomach. I hissed as it made contact but it slowly began to feel good.

"It will keep the swelling down and help dull the pain." He said. I sighed but didn't stop him; it felt too nice. He looked up and frowned at the expression that must have been on my face.

"Why won't you let me in Nessie? I could take care of you. No one will ever love you as much as I do and I could give you so much. Why are you trying to fight destiny? This bond that we have Nessie its set and you won't be able to fight it for long. I won't let you." He snarled. My eyes went wide as he leaned in and pressed his lips hard against mine. I could feel the angry behind it and it scared me slightly. He grabbed the back of my head making escape impossible before he released me with a gasp.

"I won't lose you." He whispered before bringing his lips back to mine, only this time I found myself kissing him back.

* * *

**Ooooh. Again sorry for the late update and I will try and update more often. Don't worry though it doesn't stop there. More drama and darkness to come. The next chapter gets a bit steamy so don't say I didn't warn you. Review!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oops, I haven't updated in nearly a month so for that I am sorry but I got a case of writers block. I kicked and screamed when I sat down to write and realised that I couldn't think of anything. Anyway as I have said: WARNING; this story gets darker from here on and a part of this chapter has a bit of a steamy part so younger readers beware – not that anyone under sixteen should really be reading this anyway…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 **

I lost all conscious thought as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, holding him tightly and possessively against me. His arms tightened around my waist too, almost making it difficult to breath but I didn't mind; I wanted, no needed to be as close to him as possible. It was like a powerful drug had been injected into my bloodstream and I couldn't focus on anything but the powerful magnetic pull that had me whimpering for Jacob's touch.

He kissed me hungrily, holding nothing back as he bit my lower lip before licking it gently and taking the sting away. It was a pleasurable pain though and I needed more. His hands fisted in my hair, tangling in my wild curls as I clung to his shoulders, scratching at his skin silently begging for more. He smirked against my lips before kissing down my neck while I let out a wild gasp for air. He sucked on the place where my neck met my shoulder and I threw my head back and moaned, not at all aware of exactly what was happening except the fact I wanted him to hold me tighter, for me to crawl into his skin and his addictive scent. He smelled so good.

One of his hands moved up to stroke along my side and up to my breast where he squeezed gently leaving me arching my back into him as he continued to explore my neck. My eyes became hooded as I felt my arousal grow and he let out a low growl when I hitched my legs around his waist. I felt heat pool in between my legs and I wanted nothing more than to feel him pressed up against it. I needed him everywhere and I felt like I couldn't contain one intelligent thought as his grip on me tightened still and he brought his lips back to mine. I moaned as he tasted the inside of my mouth and I pushed my tongue into his mouth and almost screamed out at the addicting taste. So good, yet not enough.

It was then that I finally caught up to what I was thinking; to what I was doing. I pushed Jacob away as hard as I could. He pulled his lips away but he still wouldn't let go of me.

"Get off me Jacob!" I yelled at him. "Don't make me scream. Why the hell would you do that to me?"

He blinked and his eyes turned from black with lust to black with pain and complete anger. Before I knew it he had me tightly pinned against the wall.

"If I remember correctly, you kissed me back _and_ seemed to enjoy it." He said getting right in my face. Where was the Jacob I used to know? The happy and carefree one that wouldn't do anything like this. I decided to voice my thoughts on this.

"What happened to you Jake? Why are you being like this?" I whimpered and his grip on the tops of my arms tightened; not enough to leave a bruise but tight enough so I couldn't move. I voice in me deep down knew that Jake would never dream of hurting me, but my fear in this moment said otherwise as I cringed away from him.

"I'm still the same Jake Nessie. The wolf gene was activated in me and my wolf wants you, _I _want you and I will not be denied." He snarled the last part. I shivered but still attempted to stand my ground.

"I don't want to be your silly little mate Jacob, something that you use for breeding and something else that you can control. I won't fall for this bloody imprinting shit that you keep trying to use. I can't Jake." I spat and he glared at me in a way that made me feel actually afraid and uneasy. He leaned closer so that our lips were practically brushing and I could see my reflection in his pitch black eyes. I swore that I could see some sort of animal locked away deep into his eyes; a window to his soul, his wolf. It howled for me.

"You think that it's just that? Your not some sort of sex slave Nessie, you're way more than that. Ever since we were kids I knew you were the one for me. I'm so deeply in love with you and I have been for years. My wolf has just forced me to recognise that you're my soul mate and that you are _mine._" He whispered in a husky voice, but that only made it sound all the more threatening.

I glared at him before Jake stiffened and growled under his breath.

"You're aunt is on her way back. I better go." He said before forcing his lips on mine in a sweet kiss. "I'll be back soon."

Just as he turned to leave I said something that I knew very well that I would regret.

"I will never ever be yours." I said through my teeth and he froze. I meant my words but I regretted speaking them out loud.

Jacob turned to look at me; his whole body stiff with anger as he raised a dark eyebrow at me.

"You think? Mark my words my little imprint I will come back for you and you will regret what you just said to your alpha." He said evenly; his eyes dark with an unreadable emotion before they turned dead as he disappeared from sight.

I stood there in shock at the threat of his words. He wouldn't would he? No.

I turned around just in time to see my tiny little pixie aunt make her way through the front door. She tried to brush some of the rain water out of her black hair and took her coat off before hanging it up. She turned to greet me.

"Oh hey Nessie, I thought you'd be in bed. Did you have a good time with Ellie?" She asked as she assessed my form. I guess something most have looked off about me having just been threatened by a huge man that claimed to be my future mate.

"Yeah it was great. We had a lot of fun." I said trying to keep my voice as even as possible. I mustn't have been very convincing because Alice cocked a delicate eyebrow at me.

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." She said as a began to walk forward and head to my room.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I froze when she reached to grab my arm before I could walk past.

"Just be careful Renesmee, I've got this funny feeling that something big is going to happen to you." She said looking dead into my eyes.

I chocked out a laugh. "One of your little visions?" I joked. Alice smiled slightly trying to play it off too, but I knew that deep down it was bothering her. It had unnerved me too; especially after what Jake had just said.

"Just be careful." She insisted. I nodded and made my way upstairs to my room. It was nearly midnight and I had school in the morning so I was now bound to be tired when I got up early. School was evil and I couldn't wait until I graduated. At least I knew Jacob wouldn't try anything at school with loads of people there. At least I really hoped not.

I could barely sleep last night as I felt his eyes on me but I only had nightmares of the two men from earlier when I eventually fell asleep. I opened my eyes at one point to feel a warm hand stroking my hair and I instantly fell back asleep having no memory of it when I woke up the following morning.

I changed quickly, not even bothering with breakfast seen as I have completely lost my appetite. Alice and Jasper watched me dash about without a word until finally Jasper sighed.

"Sweetheart was has you so on edge?"

"On edge? I'm not on edge." I insisted as I tried to yank my shoe on only to look down and realise that I had put it on the wrong foot. No wonder it felt uncomfortable…

"Well you've been moving around in a daze and you're clumsier than normal if that's even possible." He muttered as I grabbed my books for today off the counter before shoving them into my bag.

"I just have a load of tests at school today and I'm trying to remember everything." I lied. It seemed convincing enough that Jasper dropped the subject and went back to playing with his antique rifle.

Alice just sipped her coffee awkwardly and the horrible smell assaulted my nose. I hated coffee with a passion and I really couldn't stand the smell of that stuff. I wrinkled my nose and went back to getting ready.

I sat own on the sofa while I waited for Alice to finish and drop me off at school. I watched the clock as it went painfully slow. I can't believe that I actually wanted to go to school this morning but hopefully it should distract me from my thoughts.

When Alice dropped my off at school, I caught site of Ellie sat against a tree reading a book. I instantly ran over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey…whoa, you look like death." Ellie said looking at my face. She certainly didn't beat around the bush did she?

"Thanks, I barely got any sleep last night." I said and brought my knees up to my chest so I could rest my head on them. Maybe I could get a few minutes of shut eye before the first bell rang.

"Did you get home okay?" Ellie asked.

"Huh? Oh…y-yeah." I stammered and she caught on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked carefully.

"Positive, I'm just really tired." It wasn't really a lie.

She went quiet after that and for that I was grateful. I closed my eyes briefly and my eyes welcomed the relief it brought. My forehead was pounding and my eyes felt dry and droopy. I think I managed to get a couple of minutes sleep before the ringing of the bell and Ellie nudging me woke me up.

"Come on Nessie we better get going." She said and packed her book away. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before nodding lazily but cringed when I remembered something: we had maths first.

I followed Ellie into the school building and into the maths classroom before sitting in my seat in a daze. What was Jake doing right now? Stupid question; probably spying on me but why did I care what he was up to? The guy had an unhealthy infatuation with me and the sooner he left me alone the better. The thing was, did I want him to leave me alone?

"Renisma, pay attention!" Miss Campion shouted as she wrote numbers down on the board; something about a highest common factor? Whatever the fuck that meant.

"Do you need any help?" Ellie asked as we started our work.

"No thanks, I think I've got it." I said. She looked at me suspiciously before sighing and getting on with her work. I probably should talk to her more today but I just had so much spinning around in my mind. What exactly did Jake mean when he said he would come for me? The amount of possibilities scared me and after last night I knew how much he was capable of, but he was not capable of hurting me. Even when threatening me and when he showed some sort of violence towards me he was always careful and never did anything to actually hurt me but what would happen if I pushed him too far? I already knew I had done that after last night and it literally had me shaking wondering what he was going to do. Maybe this was what he was planning; affect me physiologically before preying on me while I was weak. Leave me speculating to the point where I would drive myself mad and then do god knows what to me. Maybe he would do some sort of ancient spell on me to make me fall in love with him.

_Already there Nessie, _my inner voice told me. I pressed it down forcing it to shut up before I did something stupid like collapsing into his arms and submitting to him, becoming his forever and having no free will left. I knew from experience that wolves were very protective and possessive with their mates but they were indeed loving and doting of them and made sure they had everything they needed, but Jacob was the alpha; the strongest of the wolves and the most dominate and I so happened to be his mate so I had no idea how it worked for him. I would've guessed that it was stronger but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. He already showed me how dominate he was and the last thing I wanted to do was push his buttons but I knew I had already gone further than that. I had driven him down right mad and I could see how much my distancing was affecting him. I knew I wasn't being fare to him and I felt guilty for that, but him phasing into a wolf in front of me and imprinting on me in one night down right scared me; especially after his little display after it happened.

I shuddered remembering. Embry shouldn't have goading him like that but still Jake almost killed him. The memory was still fresh in my mind of how he had stood over me growling and snarling at him, covering my body possessively with a wall of russet fur. I had felt so safe and protected yet so scared and horrified. What the hell was Embry thinking when he had opened his big fat mouth?

The bell rang making me jump and I looked down to realise that I hadn't done any work at all. Shit. Oh well, what miss doesn't know won't hurt her; until she had to ask…

"Renisma, can I please see your work from today." She said without looking at me, holding her hand out. Now I was in for it.

"I can't show it to you miss." I said and pathetically hid it behind my back. Her head snapped up to look at me confused and impatient.

"Why ever not?" She demanded

"Well, I've improved and I get uncomfortable receiving credit so I bid you farewell miss, great lesson by the way." I said and turned to walk out of the room but she stopped me by snatching the blank piece of paper out of my hand.

She gasped and glared at me. "You haven't even done any work!"

"I know, like I said it's an improvement." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"And why would you call this an improvement?"

"Because I didn't get any wrong answers." I said and snatched the piece of paper back. "I think I'll frame this." I held it against the light to emphasize my point.

"That's it Nessie, I'm bringing your aunt and uncle in. Your behaviour had been atrocious." She said and adjusted her glasses.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" I murmured.

She sighed. "I don't have time for petty little remarks. Go to your next lesson and feel free to explain why you were so late." She said.

I rolled my eyes. Like I actually cared, but that meant that I would probably be grounded. Damn you Miss Campion.

Finally lunch time came and I just sat there picking my bun to pieces with an untouched slice of pizza in front of me.

"Are you not hungry?" Ellie asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Ugh…hungry for this thing." I picked up my pizza and gave it a good squeeze onto my plate and watched as all of the grease poured out of it. "It's still alive see? It still has bodily fluids." I said and dropped it back onto my plate where it sank into the puddle of grease that I had created.

Ellie stared at it for a while before pushing her plate of pizza away from her. "Fair point." She said before taking a bite out of her apple.

I looked around the room and caught Olivia staring at me. If she was going to do crap like this then she should consider making it less obvious. Bitch.

Ellie followed my gaze and noticed what I was glaring at.

"She's just being immature, ignore her." She insisted so I turned my attention back the scatter of crumbs that used to be a muffin.

When Ellie was finished eating we dumped our rubbish in the bin and headed towards the library; the only place we could avoid Olivia's wrath and stay away from the eyes I knew were watching me from the outside. I could always feel his presence, how he was feeling and how close he was. Right now, he seemed to be at the tree line by the main entrance, always watching.

We sat there and did some of our homework to save us a job when we got home and talked about random things until the bell rang.

The rest of school drag but went by in a blur like it always does before the final bell rang and soon teenagers were swarming the corridors like angry bees in a hive eager to get out and collect honey occasionally stinging you with an insult if you got too close or accidently walked into them.

I walked outside and saw Olivia glare at me across the rows of cars. As usual, Alice was late but luckily Ellie volunteered to wait with me again. She just played with her phone while I listened to music.

A flash of russet in the trees caught my eye and I shifted myself out of the wolf's line of sight, seating myself behind the human who had no idea what was going on. I saw the glowing eyes focus on me as if I were prey and he was hunting me; it felt like he was. After all he was stalking me and he seemed to enjoy the chase at first but now I think it was getting personal with him. Maybe I was being more stubborn with this whole thing than he was expecting?

I jumped when I saw Alice's car drive around the corner and park next to where Ellie and I were sat.

"See you later then Ren." She said before dashing off, still messing with her phone. I climbed into the car and Alice smiled brightly at me.

"Had a good day?" She asked as she started driving off.

"Same as any other day." I said simply not daring to look out of the window as I heard the distant sharp howl of a wolf.

* * *

**Reviews welcome. The next chapter gets good so keep an eye out for that. I promise I won't take as long as I did this time to update. This is my last week of school and after that I have seven weeks off and I'm not going on holiday this year so it will give me plenty of time to write. Yippee!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I know it has been like two months but I finally have a clear head with this story after weeks of fiddling with it. I am now in a mood to get this story finished! Have you all missed me? I've missed you guys and thank you so much for being patient. I understand that a lot of you might not be able to review this chapter seen as it only let's you review a chapter once but if you are desperate to leave feedback and the sight won't let you, just send me a PM. I love talking to people. **

**Thanks again for waiting and now I can guess that you are dying to get on with it so here we go…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The rain poured down hard onto my umbrella that it made it hard to hear anything else. I carried the jar in which my parents' ashes had been placed in and we were ready to scatter them. We were in a lovely little meadow that apparently my parents spent a lot of time together in just outside of Forks. They had only had the chance to bring me here twice and this was where they had declared their love for each other when they were both just seventeen so I figured this would be the perfect place to scatter them.

The weather seemed to fit my mood as Alice and Jasper watched me from the tree line with sullen expressions on their faces.

I lifted my hand to the lid of the jar but hesitating not too sure whether I was ready to let go or not. The rain began to ease up slightly and the wind picked up as if it was encouraging me so I took a deep breath and lifted the lid to reveal the pile of dusty coloured ashes inside.

I gulped before I leaned down to whisper to them.

"I hope you remain together in the next life. I love you." I whispered delicately to them before I flung the jar into the air and watched with tears in my eyes as the wind carried them away and spread them around the area. The rain had become the fine water droplets in the air so I dropped my umbrella and bowed my head down and let the tears flow.

I didn't even know she had run out after me until I felt Alice's little arms wrap around my shoulders and felt her kiss my cheek.

"They'll still be together Nessie and they'll always be with you." She said stroking a loose piece of bronze hair back from my face. I could never imagine my parents apart; they were always so in love that I didn't appreciate it until now. They were always making goo-goo eyes at each other and kissing passionately in front of me and I had always complained about it. I would take it all back now if it meant that they could be alive. I would be a better daughter if it meant they could live again. I wanted whoever actually set the hospital on fire that day to burn forever in hell. So many innocent lives that day were lots as well as my parents. I was one of the handfuls of people that survived. For weeks I was depressed feeling like I had cheated death, feeling like I should have died that day too. What was so special about me anyway? Why did I get to live?

"Come on sweetheart or you're going to end up catching a cold." Alice said pulling me over to Jasper. It was done. I did it. I had spread my parents' ashes and they were never coming back. The thought made me cry even more so Alice and Jasper both grabbed one of my hands each and towed me back to the car.

They helped me into the back seat and quickly climbed in themselves before setting off. I turned back around to look at the trees that formed the entrance to the beautiful meadow that would now become nothing other than a distant memory and blew a kiss out of the window to where I knew my parents' could rest in peace. No more fire, no more pain. They could just be together for eternity where I will one day join them. I was set now. I wanted to be cremated too and have my ashes spread where theirs were as well so we could all be together forever.

I curled up in the back of the car and I guessed I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again, I was in my room and it was dark. The clock next to my bed said that it was midnight so I must have been asleep for a good few hours. I'd had an emotional day and I guess it must have drained me because I still felt tired.

I sniffed as I felt another round of tears coming but I froze when I heard movement behind me and twisted around suddenly to see what it was.

There was a large dark shadow towards the back of my room sat down on my desk chair. I could barely see past the end of my own nose but I had seen that figure enough times to know who it was. I was too drained and upset to fight him so I simply just reached for him. He came over to me straight away and scooped me up into his strong arms before settling us both back down on the bed. I clung to his t-shirt and cried my eyes out, trying hard not to be too loud and wake Alice and Jasper up.

"Ssh Ness it's okay now; I'm here." He soothed kissing the top of my head.

I sniffed. "How long have you bee here?" I asked as my sobs began to quieten.

"All night." He whispered. "I couldn't leave you alone on today of all days."

I hugged him tighter in appreciation and for my own comfort. He was so warm and the fact he had wrapped my blankets around me had made me feel even cosier. I just wanted to collapse in his arms forever and listen to the lullaby that is his heartbeat. If only he wasn't trying to spoil things by bringing the word imprint into things. I refused to be a part of tribal politics and being bound to an alpha wolf while I still had my whole life ahead of me wasn't very appealing. I was supposed to be used to pass on the gene to make future alpha puppies and that whole thing just freaked me out. Jake had assured me that we didn't have to have kids right away but judging by the way Jacob was so enthusiastic with me the other night and that I'm not on the pill or anything, kids looked like they would come sooner than planned. I did have feelings for Jake, I knew that, but the imprint made me feel like he was being forced to love me back. I didn't like taking his will away from him and I didn't want him to love me because he had to in order to pass on the alpha gene. That thought really frightened me seen as the elders had told me I had the most important role in the whole tribe and then when I flipped and turned them down they just let me go. They just let me go without and fight and that had creeped me out.

I felt myself beginning to drift off and Jacob's arms tightened around me while he softly hummed to me like he had always done since we were children. Soon enough I had fallen back asleep.

When I woke up again I was alone and the sun was shining through the gap in my curtains so I immediately squinted at the unwelcome bright light. I turned over before climbing out of bed and I noticed that Alice should have gotten me up for school fifteen minutes ago.

I gasped and quickly dashed downstairs while still wearing my pyjamas and burst into the kitchen.

"Alice." I moaned whilst still out of breath. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

She just shrugged.

"I figured that you would want a day off school seen as you were so upset yesterday." She said sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"I can't have a day off school today because I have an English essay to write and I don't want to leave Ellie all on her own." I said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Alice said.

"No. If I take today off then that just means I'll have to much work to catch up on." I said.

"Alice honey, I think it's perfectly alright if Renesmee wants to go to school. It might distract her from what's happened." Jasper said.

Alice sighed while tapping her little foot on the kitchen tiled floor.

"Fine, but only if you're really up for it." Alice warned and I nodded my head firmly.

I quickly grabbed a piece of toast of uncle Jasper's plate and ran upstairs to get dressed. Thanks to Alice, I was now running late so I just quickly threw on something, brushed my teeth and soon enough Alice was driving me to school.

I arrived just as the bell rang so I made my way inside as fast as I could.

The morning pasted by really slowly and half the stuff I had written in my English essay didn't make any sense so I guessed that I was going to fail. I hated reading Hamlet. First off it sounded like something that came from a pig and second, I didn't understand a word they were saying.

Finally the lunch bell rang and I dashed out of my seat to make my way outside under the huge tree where I knew Ellie would be waiting. She was already there when I got outside reading a book again so I sat down next to her and leaned back against the tree.

"Hey there." She said. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm getting there." I said sighing as she chewed her way through a sandwich.

"You not eating?" She asked concerned.

"Not hungry. I spread my parents' ashes yesterday and I'm not exactly in the mood. I just need to think." I said playing with a lock of my hair.

"Hmmm… I was the same when I got taken away from mom. It wasn't exactly an easy time." She said.

I snorted. "At least you still have you're mom." I murmured.

"I know." She said soothingly. "And I know that my situation is completely different to yours but I guess I do understand to an extent. Whenever you wanna talk I'm here."

"I know and thanks but I'd rather just try and move on now. As much as it hurts I know I need to concentrate on school, graduate and get the heck out of here as fast as I can." I said and she chuckled.

I just sat there while Ellie read quietly and I played with my hair. I knew Jacob was watching me again. I could feel his presence and his burning eyes looking right at me. He better leave me alone today because I'm really not in the mood. Still it did feel kinda nice in a weird way that he was watching me. It felt like a big security blanket had wrapped around me making me feel safe and cherished. I mentally slapped myself as I thought of all of this. Having an alpha wolf stalk you isn't exactly a normal thing and most people would think they were going mad so why was I behaving like this; fifty bucks it was because of the imprint.

The rest of school past in a blur and I had currently been waiting for an hour for Alice to pick me up from school. Ellie was still patiently waiting with me along with another unwelcome wolf that was currently lurking in the woods. Where was she? She may always be late but she has never taken this long before. Something wasn't quite right.

"I'm getting really worried." I admitted after another ten minutes.

"Can you call her?" Ellie asked while she messed with her I-Pod.

I shook my head. "No, I left my phone at home this morning." I explained and we both looked up into the distance waiting for the familiar yellow Porsche to appear but nothing came.

"Maybe I should walk home. It will only take me about an hour." I said. In fact a walk sounded nice right about now. Going out running or walking relaxed me and seen as the sun was out the idea seemed more appealing.

"You sure you'll be okay because I really need to get back." Ellie asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine. You go on ahead." I said and she gave me a small hug before walking off with her earphones in.

I watched her retreating form before I headed off in the opposite direction towards home. The walk was nice and peaceful besides the obvious eyes I could feel on me and the unnatural rustling of the trees. Most of the walk was up hill and last time I had attempted this I was really tired by the end of it only this time I didn't feel tired at all. That was strange. The hill was literally almost at a ninety degree angle so why was I so unaffected. I decided to shrug it off as a good thing and carried on walking down to the end of my street. It was quiet with no traffic at all but I stopped when I noticed that Alice's car was still in the driveway. So she just hadn't bothered to come at all? I frowned at that thought. She's left me standing there for ages while she did nothing at home. I knew there might be an explanation but I couldn't help feeling a little pissed off that she didn't tell me she was doing something before she left or that she didn't get in touch with me through Ellie's mom or the school. It would have saved my standing there looking like a total idiot. I really needed to learn how to drive but I just hadn't had the time or the money for a lesson. Sure my parents had left everything that belonged to them including their fortune but I wasn't aloud to touch that legally until I was twenty five so at the moment I was stuck with lifts from my aunt and uncle.

Still muttering to myself about punctuality I unlocked the front door and opened it only to gasp and freeze at what I saw.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short compared to the others but it's hard to find time to write right now which means either no update for ages or an update but with a little bit less to each chapter. Again I know that some people might not be able to submit a review but do feel free to PM me. So what do we think has happened at home and are we right to be suspicious of the little changes that are happening to Nessie? Let me know. I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad to see that a lot of people are still reading this despite my disappearance. To one of my guest reviewers: I wouldn't say this was the best fanfic but thanks anyway. ;-)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

The house had been trashed and there was no sign of my aunt Alice anywhere. A lot of the furniture had been over turned and papers were all over the floor. It was if someone had been in here desperately looking for something. Had we been burgled? Was Alice okay?

"Alice?" I called out desperately as my body finally caught up with my mind and I was running all over the house looking for my beloved aunt. Upstairs had been wrecked as well. My room especially was in a mess. What was so special about me room? My lava lamp had been smashed leaving a trail of liquid on the floor, my bed was over turned and my window had been smashed. My desk had been piled on the other side of the room with all of my school work tossed everywhere. It looked like everything had been treated like a child's toy; quickly played with and then tossed aside.

I gasped when I saw I picture of my parents and I on the floor. It was the picture I always kept under my pillow and it looked like someone had clawed at it. Four finger nail marks trailed through the middle of the picture cutting right through my face.

I fell to my knees as I reached down to pick it up as a chilly gust of window blew right through my smashed bedroom window causing me to shiver. There was glass everywhere and I felt it cut through my thin leggings and slice through my skin. I cut my hand as I picked the picture up and barely noted that it healed quickly. My tear filled eyes were too focused on the picture. Who would do such a thing? For some reason my mind jumped to the night my parents died. How no one knew how or why the fire started. The police immediately treated it as suspicious but they couldn't find any leads. I kinda already figured that it might not have been an accident. Maybe this was the killer contacting me…or maybe I had just gone mad.

A whimper from downstairs caught my attention and I immediately dropped the photo so I could investigate. I grabbed hold of half a wooden plank that had been torn out of my bedroom floor and held it ready just in case this person was still in here. I slowly and cautiously made my way downstairs trying to lower my breathing and not give myself away even though with my entrance earlier, I probably already had. I cringed as the floor bored of the stairs creaked under my feet. It was typical that they had to do that. I felt like I was in some sort of horror movie waiting for the killer to come out and pounce on me at any second.

I heard the whimper again when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I followed it into the kitchen and let out a squeal that turned into a relieved sigh once I saw it was just Alice. My happiness was short lived as I took in her form. She was curled up into a tight ball and crying silently while her wrists looked like they had been cut numerous times. They were still bleeding quite heavily and I started to panic.

"Alice!" I screamed as I ran over to her.

She didn't even register that I had called her name as I ran over to her. I gently held her shoulder and she flinched at my touch.

"Alice it's me, Nessie." I said and I smiled slightly when she slowly looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy and were looking around wildly. Her left cheek was slightly swollen and she looked like she was starting to get a black eye. Her ankle was also bent back into a weird angle that made me want to throw up. She was still bleeding pretty badly so I quickly ripped the belt I was wearing with my top off and fastened it around her wrists like my parents had taught me to do.

"What do I do Alice?" I screamed but she just continued to stare and started mumbling random things under her breath.

I whipped around and grabbed the phone hanging on the wall on the kitchen. I hoped to God that the line would still be connected and that this wise guy hadn't tried to be clever. I dialled 911 as fast as I could and I sighed in relief when I reached through.

"911, which service do you require?" The operator asked.

"I need an ambulance please quickly." I begged keeping my eyes looked an Alice as she still stared into space mumbling things that didn't make any sense. I was quickly put through again as a different woman began talking.

"It's my aunt, she's been attacked and she won't stop bleeding. I think she's gone into shock." I gasped out as quickly as I could.

"Okay honey calm down. Can you give us a location?" She asked. I gave her our address and she told me to keep and eye on Alice and make sure she stays awake.

I held onto her tightly rocking her back and forth as I sang all the lullabies my dad used to sing to me and kept talking to her. She never answered me but at least she wasn't falling asleep.

The ambulance arrived quickly and I instantly had a flashback of being run over by one but I pushed that aside knowing that I had to help Alice. She was what was most important now; not my emotional breakdown.

Where was Jacob anyway? Seen as he followed me home he was keeping his distance now when I most needed help. Sure he was around when I didn't need him but now that I was in trouble he was no where in sight.

I couldn't control the tears that ran down my face as I watched the paramedics lift her onto a stretcher and carry her into the ambulance. Just as they were lifting her in I saw uncle Jasper's car come down the road and skid to a stop in the driveway.

"Alice!" He yelled as he jumped out and ran towards us.

"What happened?" He asked me as I climbed in the ambulance too with Jasper following me.

"I don't know." I answered. "I think we must have been burgled and they must have attacked her."

Jasper gasped and took Alice's little hand in his as she began to thrash around.

"Vampire! Vampire!" She called out before looking directly at me. Her piercing brown eyes looked like they stared into my soul. "He's coming. He's coming. Nessie you must run! He's coming for you!" She screamed and I gasped. Who was coming?

The paramedics shut the door behind them as they climbed in and tried to keep Alice calm.

"It's alright love, she's just in shock." The lady explained to me. I nodded slowly as they gave her an injection and Alice soon lost consciousness. Jasper held onto Alice's hand tightly as the ambulance drove off. He had tears in his eyes and I looked down at my blood stained clothes; both my blood and Alice's blood. I must look horrible and not as bad as what Alice looked. She looked like she had been treated like a rag doll. It broke my heart looking at her tiny form all battered and bruised.

We arrived at the hospital and they wheeled Alice in as quickly as they could while Jasper and I were told to wait in the waiting room.

The clock became my own personal entertainment as I watched the hands slowly move before they seemed to stop altogether at 11:59 at night. We still hadn't been allowed to see Alice and people were looking at me weird seen as I was covered in blood and tears.

Jasper just stared into space while twiddling with his fingers. I listened hard to the tick of the clock in the silent room as the big hand finally moved an inch declaring that the day was done and a new one was starting. The Earth had completed its rotation and beginning a new one as it travelled a million miles per hour through space. It seemed such a beautiful planet yet there was so much pain in it. I looked out of the window but saw no stars in the sky; just an endless swirl of grey clouds that seemed to absorb my mood. It was maddening just sitting here while poor Alice would wake up in a hospital without a familiar face nearby.

After what felt like forever a nurse came around the corner and looked at us.

"Jasper Hale?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked standing up.

She nodded for him to follow her as Jasper turned around to give me a quick reassuring smile before he followed her leaving me on my own. I sighed as I slumped back in my chair. The TV in the top corner of the room gave me little entertainment as only late night programmes that one watched were on. My stomach rumbled painfully at the fact I hadn't eaten in hours. I felt weak and dizzy and emotionally drained.

I soon saw an old woman come around the corner and she sat down on the chair opposite me leaving her walking stick to rest on the arm of the chair next to her.

"Ah that's better. Damn hip bone." She laughed as she shifted to get comfortable. I didn't say anything as I bit my lip trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Oh dear, I can see you must have been through something." She said sympathetically. I looked up at her and she looked to be in her late sixties maybe early seventies. She was short and had a pink fluffy robe on and some slippers. She smiled warmly at me making the wrinkles on her face deepen.

"That's one way of putting it." I sighed as I curled my legs underneath me not caring if I smeared dirt on the lumpy leather chairs.

"You poor dear. Are you visiting anyone?" She asked.

"My aunt…she was attacked today and well I found her there so I have stayed here all night. My uncle has just gone in to see her." I explained as my voice croaked in random places.

"Oh. Are your parents here?" She asked.

"No my parents died earlier this year." I said as the tears spilled over.

The old lady gasped. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. Here." She said offering me a box of tissues. I took one and wiped my eyes.

"Things will get better." She said reassuringly.

"It doesn't seem that way at the moment." I huffed resting my head on my arm on the arm of the chair.

"Well only three words sum up life and that's 'it goes on'" She said. "Take it from me. All old and wrinkly whose had years of experience and wore the t-shirt in every size it gives you." She chuckled. "You never know what the future might through at you so it's important to be a little selfish in life sometimes and go for it."

I smiled at that.

"Why are you here?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, old age; one thing that can't be cured. The natural path of life I'm afraid. I'm sick with old age." She smiled. "I guess it's my body's way of telling me that my time here is nearly up"

"Don't you have any family?" I asked.

"Most of them are long gone now. I do have children but they hardly ever bother to come and see. I don't suppose I blame them really. They're all scattered all over the world living their dream lives. Why would the bother with silly old me?"

"I would." I said sincerely. "Aren't you married?"

She smiled but her eyes were sad.

"I was but he died of a stroke ten years ago."

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright. Do you have a special someone? A beautiful young girl like yourself has to have boys chasing after you. She chuckled. I rolled me eyes.

"Well there is this one guy…" I trailed off not really wanted to go into details about him. He wasn't there when I needed him today. That's that.

"Oh? Do tell me more." She said leaning forward curiously.

I sighed thinking that maybe if I talked about it then I might feel better. I hadn't been able to talk about Jacob to anyone. "Well I've kinda had a thing for him for a while. We have been best friends all our lives, since the day we were born actually. We did everything together and he was there for me when my parents died and he was always so good to me. But…then he just changed. He was no longer the nice boy that I knew. He was controlling and now it's like he has to be with me and I don't know if he tells me the truth when he says that he loves me…it's hard to explain." I said frowning.

She nodded along anyway. "I see." She said. "It's obvious that you yearn for what once was. People do grow up dear and people do change. It's obvious that you are still trying to look for the little boy that was once there but he isn't there anymore. I think you're just confusing yourself. It's obvious who ever this person is that he has become a man now and you know how men are…they think they can control everything." She said and I giggled. She laughed with me before continuing. "It seems that he does indeed care for you, otherwise he wouldn't have stuck by you for this long. Only in true friendship like that do you find true love."

I furrowed my eyebrows at that. I guess I agreed with what she said. Jacob had changed. He had grown up but I couldn't tell her the rest. About all the imprinting and how I was supposed to be the alpha wolf's mate and all that shit. Was this whole imprint thing really true love or was it just simply breeding selection?

"So you've been in hospital all this time and no one has ever come and visited you?" I asked in shock. How could someone do that?

"My daughter Lydia calls me once a week." She said trying to find an excuse for them.

We were both silent for a few moments before I spoke.

"I could come and visit you." I said. Her eyes brightened at that.

"I'd love that." She said sounding a bit emotional.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow after school then." I said.

"Oh, thank you child. It would mean the world to me." She gasped. I felt so sorry for her and I had come to like this woman.

"I better get you're name so I know where to go." I asked.

"Joy. Joy Fisher." She said.

"Nice to meet you Joy. I'm Renesmee." I said.

"What a pretty name. Does it mean anything?" She asked.

I scrunched up my nose.

"Not really. My mom thought it would be a great idea to make a complicated name out of mixing my grandmothers names together. Renee and Esme." I explained.

"How nice. Well I better get going. I need to keep up my exercise so my hip doesn't pop out again next time I move without moving for a long time." She said. I helped her up off the seat before she gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. I watched her as she walked down the corridor until she disappeared around the corner, her long white hair swaying slightly and long robe billowing out behind her.

As I turned back around I saw uncle Jasper come around the corner with a glum look on his face.

"She's doing fine. She has a broken rib and twisted ankle. She lost quite a bit of blood and is still in shock so be careful when you go in a see her." He said.

I nodded. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not really. The police are currently investigating and they'll be wanted to take a statement from all three of us as soon as possible. I was just going to go home and change and pick up some clothes for you." He explained.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded before leaving.

I asked a doctor where Alice was staying and he led me into a privet room and I gasped at the sight of my little aunt propped up on a hospital bed with one of those tubes under her nose and covered in bandages and stitches. Her hair was a mess as she just stared up at the ceiling.

"Auntie Alice?" I said closing the door quietly behind me. The heart monitor was beeping at a steady pace so I sighed in relief at that.

She didn't say anything except that she would occasionally mutter my name or 'vampire.' She was really starting to worry me. I sat with her for a few hours and got about an hours sleep before Jasper came back with a fresh set of my clothes in hand.

"This was the only matching outfit that I could find. Everything else seemed to be missing." Missing?

He handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said before heading out and walking into the women's toilets down at the other end of the corridor. They were clean so it wasn't so bad and it beat wearing this outfit all the time. I shuddered at the sight of the dark dry blood stains on it.

I wrapped my blood stained clothes in a plastic bag and threw them away. The police were waiting for me when I got back into Alice's room and had already gotten a statement off Jasper. Alice was still just mumbling nonsense so she was out of the question right now. They led me into a privet room and asked me a couple of simple questions. I told them my story of what happened and they said that I couldn't go home for a while due to it being sealed off as a crime scene. The thought scared me to death but I knew they would do their jobs. I want whoever did this to Alice to rot in jail forever.

At seven o' clock I had some breakfast downstairs in the hospitals cafeteria and the Jasper drove me to school. Students were already arriving despite the fact that I thought it was early. A movement in the woods caught my eye so with a fierce determination I too a deep breath and stormed into the trees to face him and confront him about what happened.

"Come on out!" I shouted. "I know you're hear mister great alpha!"

I heard movement to my right and I turned to see Jake appear from the trees and stop a few feet away from me.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Seen as you said you would always be there for me, you certainly weren't there for me yesterday." I said crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot.

"Nessie, what got into your house was not human. It was just leaving as you arrived at home and I had to chase it off." He explained with a hard and dark expression on his face.

"And did you catch it?" I asked.

His reluctant silence gave me the answer.

"Jacob I was so scared. I didn't know what to do or what had happened. You should have seen her. Jasper was so upset and I was left all on my own to look after her and you knew that she was broken and bleeding in there all alone. I know that your wolf senses would have picked it up." I barked back.

"Well I'm sorry Ness, but my first priority is to make sure you are safe." He said with no hint of regret. I didn't want him to worry about just me; I had wanted him to help me look after Alice instead of chasing something that obviously would have gotten away in the first place.

"Well I'm fine thanks for asking but Alice isn't. Why didn't you help her?" I yelled feeling tears pool in my eyes.

"Because I couldn't! You wouldn't understand Nessie." He yelled. I could see the wolf appearing behind his eyes. I was questioning him and nor the man nor the wolf liked that one bit. Controlling bastard.

"Oh that's right I never understand anything do I? That's because you don't tell me anything. You waltz in here, claim that I'm your mate for life and expect me to just go along with that. Well I'm not some sort of submissive sex toy Jacob. I'm my own person. I hate all of this. I hate imprinting and I hate YOU!" I screamed at him.

His face twisted into many emotions at my words. It looked like I had just stabbed him and the shot him. I couldn't bring myself to feel bad in that moment. My only reaction was a hint of fear when I heard him growl lowly.

I was literally saved by the bell but I tripped as I made a run for it. Jacob tried to help me up but I pushed him off me.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch. I don't want you anywhere near me." I snapped as I stormed back into school grounds where he would get caught if he tried anything. I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't follow me and I quickly ran into school.

I was covered in mud and had tears strolling down my face as I walked down the deserted corridors and opened the door to my maths room as quietly as I could. Miss Campion was writing something on the bored and was too busy to notice me so I quickly made my way over to me seat. I got a few whispers and a few giggles as people looked me over and that just made my eyes sting with tears even more. I couldn't take it.

My chair scrapped noisily on the floor which made Miss Campion's head whip back round.

"Renisma, what the hell have you been doing, look at the state of you?" She spat.

I sniffed as I stared right at her, not really caring what form of punishment she was going to give me. Ellie looked up at me worriedly.

Miss Campion's hard face crumpled as she took my broken expression in. Who knew she had a soft side.

"Now stop that." She insisted softly. "Would you like to be excused to clean yourself up?" She asked and I nodded wiping a tear that had fallen down my face with the sleeve of my shirt. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'll go with her." Ellie offered and Miss Campion nodded her head.

"You should tell her to get a whole new makeover while she's at it." Olivia sneered causing her gang to giggle.

"And you can shut up as well!" Miss Campion snapped at Olivia. "Principle's office now!"

Olivia stared at Miss Campion in shock. No one had ever got her in trouble before because she was untouchable. No one dared to stand up to her; not even the teachers. Everyone oooh-ed before bursting out laughing making Olivia gasped and storm out of the room. Ellie laughed too and led me out into the restrooms across the hall where I managed to clean myself up.

* * *

**So what do we think? What happened to Alice and is Nessie going to be able to get away with saying that to Jacob? Let me know your thoughts. REVIEW! Told you this chapter would be longer and it would make it worth while if lot's of people reviewed. If I get plenty of reviews then I can try and update faster. Thanks for reading!**

**Later guys!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	9. Chapter 8

**So…much…work! I just can't wait to leave in May at the minute. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. A few people have asked me about any mistakes I make in my work and if it's because of my accent or something. To answer that question no it isn't. They are just typos and even though I try my best to make sure I have no mistakes, sometimes I don't have time or I just miss a few things. Sorry about that but I never type how I speak. I never let my accent seep through in what should be Standard English. Thank you for all the lovely comments and I'm so glad that most people seem to be enjoying it. Hey! Not long until Breaking Dawn part 2 now guys! Yippee!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"What happened?" Ellie demanded as I ran cold water of my face in the school's bathroom. I sighed before wiping my face with some tissue and turning to face my only friend since we moved here.

"Someone broke into our house. That's why Alice was late; she got attacked." I whimpered.

"No!"

"Yes. Our house has been totally trashed and Alice is in hospital right now and seems to have completely lost her mind!" I gasped out feeling as if I was on verge of some sort of panic attack. My chest hurt so much and for a split second I was scared that I might be having some sort of heart attack. My vision seemed to blur around the edges as I heard a faint howl in the distance: Jacob.

"Ren? Ren!" Ellie shouted bringing me back into reality.

"Sorry." I said looking back up at her and too my hand off the sink that I didn't realise I was clutching.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I will be after a good night's sleep and when my aunt get's better." I said looking at how horrible I looked in the mirror. I looked like some sort of fragile hollow shell. I could see why Miss Campion looked so scared for me.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go back in now." I said and Ellie looked at me sympathetically before giving me a quick hug and leading me back into the class. No one dared to say a word as I walked in and for that I was grateful. I hardly got any work done as I sat there thinking about Alice. Jasper was coming to pick me up after school so I could see her again this afternoon. After that I was planning on seeing Joy. I felt so sorry for her; being in hospital all that time and no one coming to visit. I would get so lonely. That's what families were for right? Love and support.

Ellie and I kept out of everyone's way more so than usual today. No one bothered to come near us anyway and I spent most of last period staring at the clock. I swear that time was going slow just to annoy me. Finally the bell rang and I dashed out of the school as fast as I could to find Jasper waiting for me. I quickly jumped into the car and we were soon speeding off.

"Have a good day?" Jasper asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"The usual I guess." I said simply and he sighed.

"Any changes?" I asked. Jasper actually looked like he was going to break down and cry.

He shook his head. "No. It's like she's completely lost her mind. The nurses have had to sedate her because she wouldn't stop screaming and she kept calling out your name. She nearly ripped her pillow apart and nearly ran out of the hospital. Luckily the doctors managed to pull her back. It's like she's not there anymore.

I felt tears pool in my eyes as well. What happened to my aunt? What's made her behave this way? I needed to see her.

We arrived at the hospital soon after our conversation and I quickly found Alice's room with Jasper shadowing me. She was knocked out cold lying on her back on the bed that seemed way too big for her. She still looked troubled even in sleep and that frightened me even more. My heart pounded in my chest as I took a step closer. Jasper took his usual seat next to her and held her hand tightly in his before placing a tender kiss on it.

"Oh Alice." I heard him quietly whimper into her soft pale skin.

I stood there watching for I don't know how long before I remembered about Joy.

"Uncle Jasper, I just need to go out for a bit and see someone. I promise I won't be too long." I said and he didn't look away from Alice's face when he answered.

"Okay sure." He said and I left the room closing the door gently shut behind me. I made my way down to reception and gave them Joy's name. She typed something into the computer before giving me the room number.

"Thanks." I said before climbing into the elevator. I pressed the button for the floor I wanted and just waited. There were loads of those scary advertisements that you see in hospitals and doctors surgeons about diseases and all of that dotted around the walls so I tried my best not to look at them. They always made me freak out with their doom and gloom. I know I should be made aware but did they have to do it in such a frightening way? They wonder why so many people don't go for a check up to catch it early.

I jumped when the elevator made that 'ding' noise and as soon as the doors slid open I quickly made my escape and followed the room numbers down the hall until I found the room Joy was in. I was startled to find it empty with only two nurses that were changing the sheets on the bed. Perhaps Joy had gone for one of her walks around the hospital again. I decided to ask.

"Excuse me?" I asked the nurses. "Do you know where Joy Fisher is?"

The nurses both shared a look before the smaller one approached me. For some reason I knew that I wasn't going to like this. You know that feeling of dread that you just get? Well I had it right now. Knowing that it wasn't going to be good news I took an automatic step back.

"We're very sorry but Joy Fisher dies early this morning." She said as softly as she could.

I stared at her blankly. "What…? How?" I asked still in denial.

The nurse sighed. "Heart failure."

I gasped and took another step back.

"We're very sorry. She dies peacefully in her sleep from heart failure."

"Oh…well thanks." I said without emotion before walking out of the room. I felt the tears leak out of my eyes as I walked back down the hall. I can't believe that she was gone. It was little less than twenty four hours ago that I was talking to her. She seemed perfectly fine then. It was sick to think of what life could just throw at you so fast…or take away. It wasn't fair.

It was then I realised that I had made it back to Alice's room being so blinded by tears that I hadn't even realised where I was going.

I wiped my eyes and gave one last sniff before I hear talking from around the corner. I took a step further forward. It was Jasper and he sounded like he was organising something and was agreeing whatever he was talking to was saying.

"Yes…yes…thanks so much Jacob." He said. I froze before jerking back. My heart lunged into my throat. What was he doing talking to Jacob? I peeped around the corner to see that he was on the phone. How did they get hold of each other? What was going on? I decided not to push my luck on the obvious privet conversation so I stepped back before dashing into Alice's room. I twisted around and made sure the door was shut behind me. I have never felt so on edge in all my life; maybe I'm going crazy? Perhaps I already was…

"He's coming you know." I heard a dry voice say from behind me. I turned slowly around and saw that Alice was sat straight up. How long had she been awake?

"Alice?" I asked walking closer and sitting down in the chair positioned next to her bed.

She didn't say anything as she just stared straight ahead not really seeing whatever was in front of her. Her eyes were dazed and blank as if she was trapped inside her own head. I started crying all over again.

"Alice it's me Nessie." I said trying to make her snap out of it. She turned her head around to look at me but her eyes still didn't see.

"Jacob?"

I froze. Why the hell did she just say his name?

"Jacob?" She demanded again.

"No Alice. It's me, Nessie. You're niece?" I tried to control my breathing as I attempted not to full on start sobbing. How could someone do this to my poor little aunt?

"Only you can protect her. Only you can protect her Jacob." Alice began to cry out. I started panicking as she started thrashing and wailing on the bed. I threw myself towards her and pinned her down onto the bed. She continued to scream and she started out shouting out random things.

"Save her, save her!" She kept crying out.

I heard the door burst open and I heard Jasper's voice.

"Alice!" He cried out.

Jasper quickly came over to assist me while quickly pushing the assistance button on the side of the bed. Alice carried on screaming and I don't think the doctors even had to check the room number; I'm sure the screaming and shouting would have given it away. Sure enough the doctors burst into the room and quickly set some needles up and injected them into Alice.

It took a few seconds but she eventually calmed down and slipped back into a deep sleep. Like before, she still looked trouble and every now and then her eye or a finger would twitch that made it look like she was having a really bad nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. It was horrible to watch.

Jasper gave me a sad look as I made my way out of the room. It was just too much to bear and I really needed some fresh air. My aunt was drugged up and slowly losing her mind, Joy was dead and Jasper was suspiciously talking to Jacob. My life was so crazy right now.

I sighed in relief as I felt the cold crisp air come into contact with my skin. It felt so refreshing and it cleared my head slightly and stopped it from spinning. I made my way to the hidden side of the main entrance and rested my head against the wall before closing my eyes. It was starting to get dark and I opened my eyes to watch as my breath came out in swirls of hot steam as it came into contact with the cold evening air.

I leaned most of my weight against the wall and tried to calm myself down. I wasn't doing very well but I managed to lower my heart rate back to normal and control my breathing a little bit better.

I got lost in my own thoughts just thinking of Alice up there. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting this way? I was guessing it had something to do with her attacker. She was completely fine until that happened. I was still mad at Jacob for not coming to help her. He left me to deal with that alone when he swore that he would always be there for me and look out for me. Even before the imprint he would always make me that promise. He'd broken it now to go chase some thing into the woods and then goes and loses it. I so wanted to kick him in the balls right now.

In fact that I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't here the footsteps coming towards me, feel the hand clamp down on my mouth and the other wrapped around my waist. I didn't even have the chance to scream before I was dragged into the darkness.

* * *

**AAHHRRR! Who could it be? Let me know. I'm really sorry about the short chapter but I've given myself a pretty bad headache writing this. I rarely get headaches so it's kinda annoying me right now. That's what I get for going on my laptop in pure darkness I guess. Damn dark winter nights. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think please. REVIEW!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	10. Chapter 9

**One review? Seriously guys come on. So many people are reading this yet only one person bothered to review. This is what caused me to have a bit of a meltdown with this story anyway. Since quite a fair amount of people were reviewing in the beginning and then all of a sudden they just stopped coming I thought people didn't like the story anymore. I'd rather you tell me you don't like it rather than be silent about it. Your silence kills me. Imagine working for hours on a chapter when you could be doing extra preparation for an exam and catching up with friends but no I chose to make time and write this. I'm not pissed off…just disappointed because so many people are reading, here I'll even put how many people I have recorded that read that last chapter on my traffic stats…189. Yeah that's how many people read that last chapter and only one person reviewed. Do you get where I'm coming from? **

**Thank you TLynnson. I really appreciate it. **

**Okay the rant is over I don't mean to sound like some sort of freaky bitch or anything. I just want you to understand where I am coming from.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

I tried to scream and claw at the hand but it was no use. My arms were clamped down by my sides and the huge hot hand prevented any sound from leaving my mouth. Wait…hot?

My eyes adjusted to the darkening night to see a glimpse of russet skin that was being held over my mouth. Jacob. I relaxed a little knowing it was only him and not some sort of psycho killer but I was still determined to get away; wherever he seems to be taking me.

"Calm down Nessie." He hissed at me still dragging me away as if I weighed nothing at all. I was so small compared to him now that he tossed me around like I was some sort of cushion.

I tried to shout out a 'no' but it just came out as a mumbling sound but I think that he got the hint. I began to kick out and bite at his hand but it was like trying to chew metal. He was just completely invincible and nothing I did could break his hold over me.

"Please don't make me do this Ness." He almost begged. Do what? I didn't care. He could bluff all he wanted but I was so getting a restraining order placed on him. I knew that it probably wouldn't stop him but I was sure as hell going to do everything in my power to keep him away. Stupid imprinting voodoo.

He sighed as I continued to struggle against his hold and before I knew it I was suddenly feeling really sleepy. It felt like I had been drugged and I tried to fight against it before my brain just seemed to cloud over and darkness took over as I went limp in Jacob's arms.

…

I groaned as the haze in my head began to lift up. I felt like I had just woken up from some sort of hibernation and I opened my eyes expecting a warm summer day to greet me. Maybe this whole thing never happened. Maybe and Jacob and I are still best friends and my parents are still alive and I was living happily back in our little cottage outside of Forks and soon Jacob would call for me and we would go down to the beach together just like all times.

My blurry vision cleared and I began to get my bearings. I was…in a car? I looked out of the window to see the dark forest zooming past me as we drove at what had to be at least eighty miles per hour. I began to panic and was just about to scream when a warm hand cut me off again.

"Ssh Renesmee calm down. It's just me." Jacob whispered. He released his hold on my mouth and I shrunk back further into the leather seat and stared blankly in front of me. I still felt very weak and slow. What the hell had he done to me?

"What did you do to me?" I demanded but it came out a little groggily.

Jake sighed. "I honestly didn't mean for it to have that strong of an effect on you. It's just something that wolves can do to their imprints Nessie. We can calm you down or simply put you to sleep. Unfortunately I haven't had much experience doing it as we don't like to use that 'special power' and I gave you a much heavier dose than you needed. You might be a bit weak for a few hours yet."

"How long was I out?" I squeaked out.

"About two hours."

I frowned. If I had the energy then I would be hitting him right now but at the moment all my body was interesting in was going back to sleep again. I felt like I had been woken up in the middle of the night and that drowsy feeling that you get when you want to go back to sleep but something is stopping you. I needed to stay awake now. I refused to let Jake pull that little stunt again.

"Where are we going? What's happening? Why am I with you in the first place? Oh god! You're kidnapping me!" I began to panic again and look frantically out of the window to try and see where I was. There was nothing but trees and the road in front of us. No clue or landmark at all.

"Nessie you're fine, I'm not kidnapping you…technically. Your uncle called me about how this whole thing was affecting you and that he's worried about your safety given the whole Alice thing and he wants me to look after you for a few days…or weeks. You're going to stay with me in La Push." He explained in a hard 'don't argue with me Nessie' voice that he reserved only for me. It's nice to feel special…

"Why? What exactly is going on?" I snapped. I could tell there was more just by his facial expression. It looked like it put him in pain to lie to me. Good.

He took a deep breath. "Nessie there aren't just good people in the world. You know that we exist to protect humans from vampires right?"

I nodded.

"Well the fire at the hospital…wasn't an accident." He said slowly turning to look at my reaction. I stayed completely motionless as I processed what he just said. I always thought there was something more to the fire but I could never figure out what.

Jacob gulped. "There is a vampire after you Nessie. That's what attacked Alice. It was after you but Alice got in the way and then that's when I went to chase it off. I don't know why he wants you and I know it was him that started that fire but listen to me Nessie…I swear that I'm not going to let it hurt you. You're safe with me. That's why I'm taking you away." He sounded a little panicked as he talked about this and I could hear the growl building up in his throat.

I was still sat there frozen. A vampire was after me. A vampire killed my parents. A vampire is doing all of this and now Jacob was whisking me away for my own safety. So what happened to Alice was my fault. I wasn't there so Alice was used as a substitute. It was all my fault.

"It's all my fault." I said voicing my thoughts.

Jacob's head snapped around to look at me again and this time he actually let out a feral growl that actually had me cowering in fear.

"None of this is your fault my Nessie!" He snarled causing the entire car to vibrate. "Its all that vampire's doing. You've just caught up in it when you shouldn't have been. As long as you're with me though I won't let that thing near you; I will tear the creature apart before it lays a finger on you."

I swallowed hard at that. Over a year ago I was living a perfectly normal life. Jacob and I were best friends and this whole mythical world didn't exist. This whole thing felt so unreal. I felt like I was going to wake up from this terrible nightmare anytime but no matter how many times I pinched myself nothing ever happened. I was stuck in this real world where monsters existed and it seemed like bad luck was out to get me. I wanted to crawl into some type of hole and never come out. No one could hurt me and I could hurt no one else. I would just be a solitary creature and no one would ever know the misery that I bring along.

We sat in silence for a while with Jacob practically burning holes into the windshield. His stare was cold and dark as he concentrated on the road.

I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Hey Jake can I ask you something?" I asked a little slowly worried that he might snap at me.

"Hmmm?"

"Lately I've been feeling kinda weird. Like I feel like I can do more and I feel like I have a lot more energy and strength than before. It's hard to explain." I huffed collapsing back onto the seat I didn't realise I had risen out of in my attempt to explain. Maybe I was just going crazy.

I saw Jacob's eyes widen before his face lit up with understanding.

"What I asked. Am I crazy?" I asked my voice getting higher.

Jacob sighed. "No sweetie, I didn't think this would happen but your powers seemed to have sprouted ahead of schedule."

"Huh?"

"Seen as I am the alpha of the pack and chief of the tribe that makes you my alpha female seen as you are my imprint; alpha females get their own little magic tricks too Nessie in order to assist their mate in any way they can. Nothing fabulous just some things that can keep them out of trouble such as improved stamina, strength, speed that sort of thing. They shouldn't have come this early though; usually the wolf has to claim his imprint first before they begin to appear but I'm guessing seen as you've been through a lot and because we haven't been around each other much that they have come early." He explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows while I tried to comprehend what he had just told me. I had some sort of alpha female powers? I felt my head spin as my brain tried to absorb all this new information. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"When you say claiming…?" I gasped out.

Jacob was silent as his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter that it looked like it was about to snap under his strength any second.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you Nessie?" He snapped sounding really on edge.

I froze as I put two and two together in my mind.

"Oh…EW! Why? What the hell? I mean we can't…" I stuttered out not really knowing how to react to the situation.

Jacob sighed. "That's easy for you to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your scent for one thing. It's like it calls to me. You're like my forbidden fruit or something. You smell like vanilla and the ocean. It makes it hard to think." He gasped out. I felt sorry for the steering wheel.

I subconsciously shifted away from Jacob slightly and pressed myself against the car door.

He snorted. "Don't worry I'm not going to jump you or anything. I won't do anything until you're one hundred percent ready."

I relaxed slightly at that. I was still trying to figure out whether Jake's love for me was real let alone sleeping with him. I certainly wasn't ready for that…no matter how much I sometimes lusted after him. I blame my teenage hormones.

"Where are we?" I asked yawning.

Jake smiled. I had missed that smile so much. It was always replaced with his hard alpha mask now days.

"Just coming up to Forks; we should be there soon." He replied.

I still felt really tired from whatever spell Jacob had placed on me or whatever so I relaxed further back in my seat. I could yell and scream and at Jacob when I was more aware of what was going on.

"Go to sleep Nessie." Jacob crooned as I felt my eyelids flutter shut before sleep over took me.

* * *

**I know I know another short chapter. I guess this one was just full of explanations. Please leave more than one review this time. I need to know different opinions. If you have any questions then feel free to ask. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **

**Taurus Pixie **


	11. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry about the late update but I had loads of assessments to hand in this week and I had my drama exam which went very badly wrong by the way because one of the people I was working with didn't bother to learn his lines so he pretty much ruined the whole thing for all of us and didn't take it seriously so now I doubt I have got that A that I so desperately wanted. Remind me to murder my drama teacher at some point because he is such an idiot. Aside from that I have been going none stop all week which pretty much involves me getting up, having a quick breakfast and getting to school early so I can study and all that, have lessons, attend revision lessons at lunch times and break times so I pretty much work none stop all day with no lunch sometimes and then stay behind late at school to catch up with other work and prepare for exams. I also have to come in over the Christmas break and work seen as I have to re-sit my English Language exam. Joy. I was going to try and update this week but I was too tired and last night I went to a friend's house seen as she is being tormented by a psycho – literally. Not a serial killer one but the really manipulative ones that seem to stalk you and all that. So she needs a lot of help at the moment. Also baring in mind the fact that my dad has been painting the dining room so I got a huge headache due to the paint fumes, so I basically spent most of the afternoon locked in another room with cushions piled on top of my head. Luckily it seems to be going now and I can finally write. This chapter may not be as good as it hoped due to my lack of sleep, food and headaches and my just over all 'fuck it' attitude I have at the moment. I apologise for my rambling but if you needed my excuses then there they are…hope you enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

I stirred slightly in my troubled sleep. It was as if I had just waked from a nightmare that I couldn't remember. I turned slightly in the really comfortable bed that I seemed to be in and yawned. I opened my eyes to see that I was in an unfamiliar place; the bed was huge with thick red covers and pillows and the rest of the room had almost like a forest element to it with a window opposite the bed with a view of thick green trees and a dark grey sky.

I looked around frantically before I began to panic. How the hell did I end up here? Was I still dreaming or something?

I was about to scream when I heard the door burst open but I let out a sigh of relief when I felt warm familiar arms wrap around me. I collapsed into them as they tightened holding me close to his warm body bringing me comfort and safety.

"Ssh Nessie, it's alright. You're safe." He whispered to me.

"What happened Jake? Where I am?" I asked really confused but comforted now that he was here. He would always be my best friend and I would trust him with anything.

"Everything's okay, we're at my house." He cooed to me as he rocked me back and forth as if he was expecting me to have a breakdown.

"You moved out of Billy's house?" I asked.

He nodded. "Not far though. He's still a two second run away." He explained pulling back slightly to look at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

I smiled sleepily. "I'm still a little tired; how long was I asleep?" I asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows as his dark eyes gazed into my mind as if he was trying to read me. "About a day, I was so worried about you and I'm really sorry for having to do that to you."

"Do what?" I asked a little panicked. What had happened? Had I done something to upset him?

Jacob looked at me strangely. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked sounding really concerned.

"Jake I'm fine. Are you sure _you're _okay? What you're saying isn't making any sense." I said studying his facial expressions.

He looked at me with wide eyes and gulped.

"Nessie have you…?"

"Have I what?"

"Doesn't matter; you should get some more sleep." He said lying me back down on the bed. He kissed my hair. I didn't have the chance to argue before the land of sleep sucked me under.

"_Only cowards run away Renesmee. Real fighters face what is to come." His teasing voice crooned to me._

"_Yeah? Well I'm not giving you the satisfaction anymore. This is me right here right now facing you." I yelled back taking another step forward into the darkness. I gulped as I felt my palms begin to sweat and my heart rate rise. He could smell my fear feel it pump around my veins. I wanted to run. Run away so he could never find me. No one else was getting hurt because of me; the fire, Aunt Alice, Seth and Embry…no one else. This was me ending it right now. _

_He wasn't going to hurt anyone else. He had what he wanted now so he had to leave everyone else alone. _

_A tear ran down my cheek at the thought of my imminent death and the thought of the people I would leave behind; Jasper, Alice and…Jacob. My heart dropped at the thought of him. How he lied like that. I still couldn't believe the nerve of him. _

_He had betrayed me. _

_At least I was leaving now and no one else could hurt me…_

I gasped and jolted awake. I was covered in cold sweat and my heart was pounding in my chest. My eyes adjusted to Jacob's dark room and my ears picked up at the shouting and snarling going on downstairs.

"You what?!" Sam's booming voice travelled up the stairs.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. How was I supposed to know she would loose her memory?" Jacob argued back.

What the hell were they fighting over now? I got up out of the huge bed and stretched before making my way quietly out of the room. I followed the shouting down the stairs and stood by the kitchen door where I could hear someone pacing.

"What are you going to do? That stunt you pulled with her was only reserved for the direst emergencies and you are a young wolf. You don't know how to control it properly and now it's gone badly wrong! I hope you're happy." Sam snapped.

Jacob growled in response. "I'm not sure. I don't know how much she remembers but I don't want to scare her. It's like having the old her back again. She's like she always was before all this mess happened."

"Well don't get used to it because she might suddenly remember." Sam mumbled as the pacing stopped and they stopped talking.

I heard someone sigh.

"Come in Ness." I heard Jacob call.

I took a deep breath through my nose and slowly opened the kitchen door. Sam was leaning against the counter while Jacob just stood in the middle of the room both looking out of place in the small kitchen.

"I heard shouting. Is everything okay?" I asked nervously and Sam glared at Jacob who smiled at me.

"No Nessie nothing's wrong. Are you hungry?" Jake asked.

As if on cue my stomach rumbled and Jake laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and started getting some ingredients out. Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a sorrowful look in his eyes.

I bit my lip and tried my best to avoid his stare; he wasn't exactly being subtle about it.

I jumped when Jacob cleared his throat and Sam snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

"Well I better be on my way. See you soon Nessie." Sam said before giving Jake one last cold look and made his way out.

As soon as I heard the door slam I relaxed and sat down at the little table that Jake had. I doubted he ever used it. If I knew Jacob he probably ate in front of the TV like he always did.

"What was that all a about?" I asked Jacob after a few minutes of silence. I could start to smell the pancake mixture so I figured that's what he was making me.

"Huh?" He replied sounding distracted.

"What you and Sam were arguing about?"

Jacob froze in place. "Oh…ummm…nothing much just this business idea that I have and Sam doesn't agree with me."

I nodded my head pretended in buy it but really I didn't. Jacob could never lie to me. I started daydream as I listened to the pancakes sizzle in the pan and I gasped as a thought seemed to dominate my mind.

_A car ride._

_Jacob clutching the steering wheel. _

_Me panicking. _

_Running away together._

_Vampire. _

I snapped back into reality and shook my head trying to clear the haze that had formed in my mind. What just happened then? It felt like some kind of flashback of a dream or something.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Jacob's voice made me jump and I looked up to see that Jake was looking down at me worriedly holding a plate full of pancakes.

"Oh yeah I'm fine; just daydreaming." I said a bit too quickly. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't question me as he set the plate down in front of my. I immediately picked up my fork and started eating, savouring the sweet goodness that touched my tongue.

I was barely aware of Jacob watching me eat and he continued to stare at me after I had finished.

"What?" I asked feeling a little self conscious. Did I get food on my face? I subconsciously wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Jacob snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said before taking my plate over to the sink and leaving it in the bowl, muttering something along the lines of 'I'll deal with it later'. I watched Jacob closely as he picked up the phone and made his way into the next room shutting the door behind him. I got his silent message: _this conversation is privet. _

Jacob was hiding something; they all were. I wasn't going to stop until I found out what it was.

* * *

**Bizarre twist! Dun dun dun! I know this was another pathetically short chapter but the paint fumes are really getting to me again I really need to leave the room again…like…right now. GAH! I feel like I'm about to pass out! I'm defiantly complaining to that paint company! Anyway after watching American films and stuff I have come to realise that you make pancakes differently from the way England do. I don't know about everyone else in this country but it's actually very rare that we have proper pancakes up here in the North and I had a huge craving for them earlier that's why I had to throw them in there. Okay I really need to leave the room before I actually pass out. I can feel myself going! AAHHHRRRR! **

**REVIEW!**

**Taurus Pixie **


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Sorry if anything seemed weird in that chapter or something due to the paint fumes around my house. I feel better now and the air is clear and wonderful now. Okay, I'm going to work my ass off on this story now to get it finished because we are nearly there. Don't be sad. This was meant to be a short story anyway that should have been finished months ago but thanks to the awful thing known as writers block here we are in October and only on chapter 11. I will try and get it finished for early November – hopefully.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Jacob spent a whole hour on the phone. I paced his little living room impatiently before I decided to just settle down and watch TV. I grabbed his remote and started flicking through the channels. Nothing interesting was on so I just left the news running. Apparently there had been a strange high number of killings around the area and they couldn't find the killer.

I looked up when I heard Jake come in and when he met my eyes he smiled down at me but it looked like a forced smile.

"How're you doing Ness?" He asked sitting opposite me.

"Fine," I muttered, "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his seat. He frowned at what I was watching and picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"What's going on Jake?" I demanded sitting forward in a business like position.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently – too innocently.

"What's going on between you and Sam? You were both acting really weird and you were shouting." I said trying to keep eye contact with him but he wasn't having it. His nostrils flared as he stood up suddenly and stormed over to the window. I hated it when he had these fits of tempers. He had such a short temper sometimes.

"It doesn't matter Nessie." He snapped and I flinched.

"Yes it does because you seem really angry over it." I insisted but he just tensed up even more.

"Nessie, what exactly don't you understand about the word 'no'" He asked sternly.

I snorted. "Clearly not a lot because I can't take it for an answer."

"Ugh, obviously. I'm not discussing this with you Ness. It's my business and it doesn't concern you." Jake sneered.

I huffed and stood up.

"Fine if you're going to be like that. I'm going home." I said. "Mom and dad are probably worried about me anyway."

That seemed to snap Jacob into action as I headed towards the door. He was soon in front of me so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it, blocking the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Home." I said simply.

"No you're not Ness." He said not refusing to move as I tried to side step him.

"Yes I am." I shouted at him getting tired of this little game he seemed to be trying to play.

He sighed looking a little defeated.

"Please Nessie, let's go to the beach and hang out. No Sam drama and all that." He begged sounding like a broken child. It made my anger subside as I stared into his eyes. I felt something weird tug at my chest and Jacob's eyes seemed to pierce right into my soul.

"Okay." I said without my brain registering that I'd said it.

He beamed down at me and took my hand tightly in his. Electric pulses shot through my hand and up my arm directly to my heart which started beating faster in little flutters. What the hell was that?

I gasped and I think that Jacob must have felt it too because he froze. He didn't say anything though as soon as we both got our bearings again he was pulling me out the door.

We walked down to the beach in silence but that silence was soon filled by the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and against the cliff faces. I was a peaceful scene; one which I wished that I could live in forever. Jacob still had a tight grip on my hand and looked down at them joined together; pale skin against russet skin. They seemed so different yet so right together. I wished that Jacob could tell me what was going on because it was obvious that it was really distressing him. I wanted to help him. He was my best friend and I hated seeing him all angry and worried.

Jacob stopped us both so that we could sit down on a drift wood log together. He kept a tight hold on my hand as if he was scared that I was going to run away. I looked up at him as he continued to stare out into the ocean. It was then that I really saw Jacob in detail with the distant sun reflecting off his beautiful face; the way his dark brown, almost black eyes sparkled. The way his thick black hair moved with the breeze. His hair had grown to his chin and he looked like he could use a shave at some point. It also looked like he hadn't got much sleep in a while and I wondered what was bothering so much to keep him up at night.

I didn't even thin as I moved my hand up to stroke the shadows under his eyes with a slight frown on my face. His shivered at my touch but then leaned into it and sighed.

"You look tired." I commented and he shrugged.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

He turned toward me as if he was going to say something but it looked like something stopped him. Our eyes locked with each other which cause my heart rate to rise again and my breathing to hitch. When had Jacob seemed so beautiful? When did I start reacting to him like this? He was best friend; I shouldn't be having feelings like this for him. He'd probably run and hide and I'd never see him again.

It was then that I realised that we had begun to unconsciously lean towards each other and it wasn't long before our lips were almost brushing each other's. Jacob leaned in the rest of the way and finally our lips connected. Sparks shot through my body and what started out as slow and sweet suddenly got more heated as one of Jacob's hands had threaded into my hair, trapping my face to his. I threw my arms around his neck in an attempt to hold him to me too as our lips danced together passionately. I was soon getting dizzy and I managed to pull away from him as much as it hurt me to do so. I wanted to spend eternity kissing him. I gasped for air and he seemed to be slightly out of breath too. He had a dreamy smile on his face as he watched me through hooded eyes. I could've sworn I heard him mutter the words 'finally' but I wasn't too sure.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what happened there." I said feeling ashamed that I had just thrown myself at him like that. What must he think of me?

He shook his head as if coming out of a daze before he cupped my cheeks in his large hands.

"It's perfectly fine." He said before I felt his lips crash on mine again. Our lips seemed to fit perfectly together. It was as if they were made and shaped exactly for each other and when they made contact it was like my soul was reaching out and intertwining with his. I felt safe and protected in his arms as he seemed to swallow up my tiny form in them; I felt safe and I felt loved. So much love I felt for him too and I didn't even realise it. I was madly in love with my best friend.

Our kiss seemed to last forever but we had to pull apart again for air. If I had it my way I would now spend the rest of my life kissing Jacob. I should be a professional Jacob Black kisser and we could just get lost in our own little world for always.

"I love you." He confessed which made my heart stumble and then re-start again much quicker than before. I gasped before I smiled and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too." I admitted and the smile that spread across his face was pure gold. His lips stretched showing off all his pearly white teeth and the light seemed to dance off them giving his face a happy glow and his eyes were shining brighter than I had ever seen.

We spent the rest of our afternoon like that; talking, kissing and cuddling. I had never felt so happy and content. We watched as the tide went back out and the sun begin to set over the horizon of the water before being blocked by a layer of clouds giving them a red, purple and orange glow. You know what they say, night then Sheppard's delight. I would have to get up early tomorrow so I could spend more time with Jacob. Telling my dad about us was going to be hard and I knew that I would need a way to sweet talk into it. Maybe if I made his breakfast in the morning then it would put him in a good mood. I knew my mom wouldn't mind. She loved Jacob to bits and even though she doesn't know this, but I over heard her make a bet with Jacob's mom Sarah about Jacob and I probably marrying one day. As kids we were inseparable so they always made a joke about it. I just hoped that Billy wouldn't mind. As much as I love that man like a second father sometimes his reactions to certain things could be unpredictable.

It was then I realised that I had better start to head home. I'm sure my parents would start to get worried and I was starting to get pretty hungry.

I sighed before I turned back to Jake.

"Hey Jake, I should probably get going now. It's getting late and I'm a little hungry now." I said moving to stand up. Jacob looked up at me confused before he too stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked; was he taking this as a joke?

"Home…?" I replied confused. Where else would I be going?

Something seemed to click in Jacob's head as he stared at me in confusion before it turned into shock and utter horror.

"No!" He yelled making me jump.

"No?"

"No, you're not going anywhere." He insisted.

"What do you mean not going anywhere? I'm going home Jacob. My parents will be worried about me and as much as I would love to stay here with you forever I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." I said trying to keep calm. Jacob surely wasn't putting any effort in to keep calm.

"You're not leaving my side!" He ordered.

I knew it was wrong but I goaded him on anyway. "Wanna bet?" I asked before turning on my heel and walking in the opposite direction. Why was Jacob so keen for me to stay? Why wasn't he letting me go home? What the hell was his problem?

I yelped when I felt hot arms flip me over and it was then I realised that I had been thrown over someone's shoulder; Jacob's shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed as he began walking the opposite direction to where I needed to go.

He didn't say anything as he continued walking and was soon picking up speed. It felt like he was shaking slightly but not from fear. What was wrong with him?

"Jacob please let me go!" I demanded beginning to panic. Was he actually going to kidnap me? I didn't think Jacob had it in him to hurt me but he could be scary at times.

He still didn't answer as he ran through the woods with me over his shoulder. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable position and my hair kept getting everywhere. His hard shoulder was digging into my stomach and I hoped that he would put me down soon because the swaying wasn't exactly a nice sensation.

A few minutes after me kicking and screaming we arrived back at Jacob's house and he wasted no time in getting me inside and made his way upstairs with me still on his shoulder. Due to Jacob's height I would brush the ceiling every now and then and Jacob would duck under doorways so I wouldn't get hurt. Jacob kicked his bedroom door open and quickly dropped me down on the bed.

I tried to get up as fast as I could and make a run for the door but Jacob was quicker. Just as I reached the door Jacob quickly slammed it and it sounded like he was fiddling with something. I tried to yank the door handle down but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out Jacob!" I screamed through the door but I got no answer. How could he do this to me? Only just an hour ago were we swearing our love for one another and now he was holding me prisoner? What was this? What had gotten into him? I felt tears streaming down my face as I wondered where my Jacob had got to.

* * *

**Grrrr…I'm really sorry about the short chapters lately but I keep getting writers block with them. It's really annoying me now so I'm really sorry if I'm disappointing you. Feel free to tell me off all you want in a review or PM me.**

***Notice***

**I would like to mention that I have posted a new Renesmee story *Yippee* and so far it has good reviews. I've had to raise the rating to an M recently due to the dark and distressing bits in that story so I warn you about that now. I guess in a way I'm trying to raise awareness with that story. Some of my friends and I have been through some bad things in life so I'm mixing it together, combined with some of my own ideas and Twilight mixed in there so a lot of the stuff in there is based on some true stories and with the support of one of my followers Rach199 who has been so kind and helpful to me with it. Thank you! It would be great if you check it out. It's called 'Raised By Wolves' in case you want to give it a try. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter and feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think. I will try and update soon and it looks like my next one might be on Tuesday or something. Again no promises though.**

**Taurus Pixie **


	13. Chapter 12

**It's me again! I'm in a really good mood to write. I stayed up until 2am writing last night so I was pretty tired when I got up this morning *yawn*. I think I'm getting insomnia again. I seem to go through spells where I get that and sometimes I only get about 2 hours sleep at night. I hate it when I get that. It's annoying. Anyway I'm making the most of my week off and using it to write as much as I can because the next few weeks are going to be crammed with studying, assessments and exams but after that I should be fine until after Christmas. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and it's nice to see that you are all understand both Nessie's and Jacob's point of view in situations. I just want to get this story finished now and by my calculations I only have about four chapters left to write…maybe five. I'll see what happens provided that my dad stops painting! UGH! The smell…! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"Jacob please let me out!" I begged through the door for the millionth time. I had been sat on the floor leaning against the door for an hour and I don't know what exactly Jake was doing but I could hear him moving around outside the door. He never said anything to me though and that was frustrating me even more; why couldn't he explain what he was doing? Early he said that he loved me and he kissed me. Kissed me! Now he was holding me hostage for no reason at all…well he hadn't given me a reason. My parents were going to be so worried. Why haven't they even called yet? If I had appeared to have gone missing then I'm one hundred percent sure that they would call Billy and Jacob first. I was always with Jacob so he would be the first person they came to.

I huffed and gave up trying to pry the door open. Whatever Jacob had done to it sure was working and I had to give him credit for his quick skills in sealing me in.

I settled down on Jacob's huge bed and tucked the covers around me forming a protective wall and just gazed out of the window. There was a tree right outside and a bird had landed on it and was just staring out into the forest before looking at me and flying off. I envied that bird. It could fly, which was something I had always wanted to do and it was free; I was trapped in my best friend's room. I guess now I know how hamsters and rats must feel. At least some of their cages looked fun. When I was little I used to want to be able to shrink down so I could play in a hamster cage and try out all of their cool climbing stuff and plastic tunnels. It was silly to think that this was now my own version of it. What the hell was Jacob thinking?

I sighed and lay out on the bed making it so I was tucked into the covers like a worm. I think I eventually feel asleep because the next time I opened my eyes it was dark and I heard the bedroom door opening.

I looked up with sleepy eyes and watched as Jacob quickly walked in and shut the door behind him. He had a plate in his hand and the smell of whatever food was on there made my stomach rumble. Jacob walked over to me and placed the plate down on the little table that he had on the side of his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me before stroking my hair softly.

"I'm sorry Nessie, but this is the only way I can protect you." He said with a sad look on his face.

I looked up at him confused. "Protect me from what?"

Jacob sighed. "Nessie please just trust me, your not…yourself…at the moment."

I gasped. "What do you mean not myself? How dare you!"

"Well you are yourself, it's just that something happened and you're living in this fantasy world and I don't know how to get you out of it without hurting you." He explained. I could tell he was trying to explain this in a nice way but he wasn't exactly doing a very good job of it.

"Jake this isn't funny. Please just let me go. Whatever is going on with you, I can help. I'd like to help, it's what best friends do." I said trying to reason with him. It's obvious me lashing out is just going to make the situation worse. If I was nice to him and negotiated with him then maybe he would let me go. I wasn't lying about wanting to help him. It was obvious something was really bothering him but holding me here wasn't going to solve anything. It would just make things harder on both of us.

"There's nothing you can do Ness. It's my job to protect you and that's what I'm doing." He said sternly that meant there was no chance I could win a fight with him. I was still going to try my hardest though.

"So locking me in your house is going to protect me?" I sneered.

Jake growled in response; actually growled like an animal.

"As a matter of fact, yes it will."

I scoffed. "Well what exactly are you supposed to be 'protecting me' from." I said quoting the words 'protecting me' with my fingers.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you right now. This is what I meant by living in your own little world at the minute. Something's happened to you and I don't quite know what it is other than it's all my fault. I'm sorry Nessie but there is little I can do right now. You're just going to have to stay here while I figure out our next move."

"What next move? What are you going to do?" I asked a little worried.

Jake sighed. "I'm thinking of taking you further north or something. We can't stay here for too long otherwise he'll figure it out."

"Who will?"

Jacob didn't say anything as he stood up and went to look out of the window and appeared to nod at something – or someone – and then came to sit next to me again. I watched him with a raised eyebrow hoping that he would explain what was out there but he never did. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know with all the craziness that was going on at the moment. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"It doesn't matter right now." He replied before looking at the plate of untouched food. "You should eat. You need to keep your strength up."

Then without another word he left the room and did that thing to the door again so I couldn't open it. Great. I had just missed a great chance to escape. I could've run out the door and ran back home but I missed the opportunity.

I sat up more and looked at the plate of food. It looked like a medium rare steak with mash potatoes and some other vegetables. I might as well eat while I have the chance; plus it doesn't smell really good.

I moaned and picked up the plate and the knife and fork that had been left next to it and dug in. I must have been hungrier than I thought because I was soon finished in five minutes and just left the plate on the side. I had no doubt in my mind that Jake would come back in here. I started looking around his room for something to do; if had anything privet in here then tough because he'd locked me in so I think I had the right to look for something to do. I started with the drawers that he had under his bed which were just filled with random stuff. There were some old pictures of his mother so I made sure to be extra careful with them. There were also other photos of his family and pictures of us as kids. His school year boo photos were in there and I couldn't help but laugh at some of Jacob's. It was amazing how much he had changed over the years to become the handsome man he was today. I mentally slapped myself at that. Here I was locked in his room and I was still swooning over him.

I shook my head to clear it and dug deeper into his drawers. I found some old school books and notes. I also found a map of the area and an area of land around La Push seemed to be circled for some weird reason. It looked like he had mapped out some sort of invisible territory line. I blushed when I found a packet of condoms which made me wonder what the hell he had planned. I guess I was one to talk anyway. For my sixteenth birthday my mom had given me some and winked at me. What the hell was she expecting to happen? I guess she was just trying to protect me. I still had them stashed in a drawer somewhere.

I quickly threw the packet back where I found and continued rooting around. All I found was more pictures of his family and friends. Quite a few were of me and I was shocked at the realisation of how much I had changed over the years. My hair had got increasingly longer year by year and I looked to have matured so much. I giggled at a picture of Jacob and I covered in mud. Those were the days.

I soon got bored with that and shut that drawer before moving onto something else. His room was cosy but still big enough to fit his bed, a closet and a chest of drawers. I knew Jacob would keep his clothes in there so I knew there would be no point in looking.

I gave up looking around eventually and just sat by the window looking out into the trees. They swayed in the breeze as if to taunt me that they were out there and I was stuck in here. I could still hear Jacob moving around and I wondered what the hell he was doing. Sometimes it sounded like he was pacing and other times it was like he had stopped to think about something; probably thinking about more ways to keep me here no doubt.

I traced patterns on the glass with the tip of my index finger and traced around the trees and the wild flowers outside. I missed drawing. It kept me calm but I had been neglecting my work a lot lately and I don't know why. Why hadn't my parents called? Maybe they had called and Jacob was just feeding them excuses as to why I couldn't come home; week long sleepover, helping him move in and god knows what else.

I looked down towards where the trees met Jacob's back yard and saw something move. I froze before I moved in to get a closer look. I saw a tuft of fur before it disappeared which made me wonder what was Jacob nodding at earlier. I dismissed the fur off as some sort of wild animal. Plenty of stray forest creatures had wondered into my garden every now and then but someone must have been out here earlier for Jacob to nod at. Maybe he wasn't working alone. Maybe he had other people helping out with my kidnapping.

I groaned when I realised that there was going to be no way out. Jacob was going to take me somewhere north and I he wouldn't tell me why he was doing it. We were fine until he suddenly went all caveman on me, throwing me over his shoulder and dragging me back to his house. Not exactly something a normal boyfriend would do. Was that what we were? We had kissed early and said that we were in love with each other so were we boyfriend and girlfriend now? Our boundaries had blurred from best friends to lovers and now that he was holding me hostage, it just confused me even more.

I started messing with the handle to open the window and froze when I saw that it was loose. I pulled it to open the window and then cursed myself for not thinking over this earlier. It was dark outside but it was my only chance to escape now. Jacob could come back in here at any time so it was now or never. There was a tree right outside that I would climb down and then I could follow the road home. There weren't exactly any dangerous people in La Push so I should be just fine.

I pushed the window open even more before throwing one of my legs over as quietly as I could. Jacob didn't appear to have heard anything suspicious yet and I didn't want to take a chance. I threw my other leg over so I was sitting with my legs hanging out of the window. I looked down and for the first time I noticed that I was pretty high up; if I fell…well…it would hurt…a lot.

I reached an arm out for a high branch on the tree and then managed to pull myself onto one of the branches lower down. This was going to be tricky in the dark and I always hated climbing down trees; climbing up them maybe but getting down was the hardest I found.

I made sure to keep checking the bedroom door while I tried to take my time as much as possible in climbing down the tree. I jumped when I heard some sort of animal growl in the forest. It sounded like one of Jacob's growls earlier and that's what made me shiver in fear.

"NESSIE!" I heard Jacob call from the window and I looked up.

"Seeing his eyes glowing like an animals made me jump and loose my footing. I gasped when I failed to right myself and then ended up loosing my grip.

I saw the horrified look In Jacob's eyes as I fell down to the ground. I felt myself make painful contact with the ground and bang my head on something hard before everything went black.

* * *

**They just keep getting shorter and shorter don't they? I'm really sorry guys but it will just have to do for now. Plus I think I'm having problems with the keyboard on my laptop so I'm sorry if there appears to be more typing errors than usual. I know that I sometimes make really stupid and weird mistakes in my chapters it's just sometimes I get too happy with my typing and make a mistake. It's a not a result of lack of education or accent. I do try and check my work before I post it but sometimes I miss a few things or I don't have time so sorry. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. REVIEW!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	14. Chapter 13

**It's a Saturday afternoon. I'm bored. I'm updating – again. Seen as I left it on that kind of cliff hanger I thought I might as well. I only have three chapters left to write after this one so it looks like I will be done by Monday. I will be glad to get this story finished. It was on hold for too long so sorry about that guys. Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed my work. You guys rock and I always look forward to your feedback. It's what keeps me writing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

I saw it all flash before my eyes; all of the things that I had forgotten. The death of my parents, Jacob phasing, Jacob imprinting on me, moving to Tacoma and the vampire attacking Alice and Jacob using that imprint voodoo on me to put me to sleep. That was what caused me to loose my memory; Jacob using that thing on me. It was all his fault. Now he wouldn't tell me the truth when I asked him. He led me on and then when I finally kissed him he decided to kidnap me and not tell me what was going on. I couldn't believe the nerve of him.

"Nessie! Nessie!" I heard someone frantically calling my name.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't feel anything other than pain. My head was pounding and my limbs were sore. My whole body hurt.

"Nessie! Oh god, please wake up. Please!" the voice continued to beg. "Sam, help!"

I heard more muffled voices that sounded like they were far away or underwater. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I just wanted this pain to stop and I mentally sighed when it seemed to be going away. I could now feel that someone was holding my hand and stroking my face. The warms hands of Jacob I guessed. I could easily tell that it was him.

"Renesmee can you hear me?" I heard another voice ask. Sam?

"Ness can you squeeze my hand?" Jacob asked desperately. I tried to move my fingers but I couldn't although was pain was still subsiding and I was beginning to feel more alert again.

"Just let her heel Jake. You said she was starting to get her alpha female powers right?" Sam asked and I imagined Jacob nodding. "Well then she should be back to normal in a few minutes."

A few minutes? Thank goodness. I couldn't stand lying here and not being able to do anything; not being able to shake out of Jacob's arms and run away.

I heard Jacob gasp and I was guessing that he felt all that. Good. After everything he has done to me and put me through. He just couldn't leave me alone could he? When my parents died he just couldn't leave me alone so I could get over it, he had to keep coming over to find me and claim that I was his soul mate. It wasn't fair. I hated that he was always watching me. I hated that he was always hovering around me protectively and possessively. Why couldn't he just let me work things out and leave me alone until I was ready?

My anger encouraged me on and I managed to make my eyes flutter open. At first all I could see where shapes and blurry outlines until my vision gradually got clearer. I saw both Jacob's and Sam's faces looking own on me worriedly. Jacob's worried face turned to relief as he embraced me tighter, wrapping me up and shielding me from the world with his warmth.

"Oh Nessie, you're okay." He said now appearing to be oblivious to my raging emotions towards him. I gathered my strength and pushed him off me. I was quite proud that I was now able to do that but I was still really angry at him. How could he do this to me?

I got up quickly while Jacob recovered from the shock of me throwing him off and me. I brushed all of the dirt off my clothes before glaring at Jacob.

"How could you do this to me Jacob?" I demanded voicing my thoughts.

Sam turned to glare at Jacob.

"I told you she would get her memory back soon Jake. You need to get your act together." Sam snapped at Jacob before running off into the trees.

Jake growled in Sam's direction before he turned to face me and stood up.

"Ness, it was never my intention to hurt you. You wouldn't have believed me if I told you. Nessie please I was put in a very difficult situation." He tried to explain.

I shook my head as he was speaking.

"No. You put yourself in a difficult situation. You're the one that did this, you're the one who thought you could be clever and use this silly spell on me and I guess it worked better than you thought." I yelled at him. "I was asleep so you could easily take me away from my home and then I lost my memory which you used to your advantage. You kissed me knowing that any time I could remember and you took advantage of me!"

"NO! I would never do that!" Jacob said with a horrified expression on his face. "I got caught up in the moment and let's not forget that you kissed me back."

"Yes I kissed you back because I do love you Jake. I always have and I always will but this whole imprinting thing confused me. It seemed like you didn't notice me until the imprint and it made me feel like that what you felt for me wasn't true at all. I felt like your feelings for me were a lie and the fact that you kept perusing me while I was trying to get over something horrible that happened. My parents are dead Jake! They died right in front of me and I did nothing to stop it. I was living with that imagine day and night and all you could think about was getting the girl." I shouted.

"Renesmee they died months ago. You need to move and get over it. I'm not saying forget about them but you need to stop worrying about the past and what could have been. You need to start living in the present." Jake argued back. "I have always loved you as well. Even when we were little children I always had a huge crush on you. I always noticed everything that you did and I thought that you could never love someone like me. When I imprinted, I then knew for sure that we were really meant to be; you and I against the world just like it always was."

My heart swelled at his final words. He did love me. He always had. I had to shake my head to make myself remember what he had done to me. I never wanted to forgive him for this.

"Yet you still lied to me when you made me loose my memory."

Jacob groaned. "That was because you reminded me of what you used to be like. The Renesmee I used to know before all of this imprinting nonsense. I saw the real you and I knew that as soon as you remembered that you would hold it against me and go back to the miserable lost little girl that you've been acting like lately. I'm sorry that I caused you to loose your memory, I really didn't mean for that to happen but it was the only way that I could get you out of there. You were in danger Nessie and your Uncle Jasper knew that as well. He may not know about Vampires but he sure knew how to piece it together. He told me to get you out of there and I knew that you would do anything that you could to resist."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway Jake. I won't be your imprint. I will not be 'alpha female' and I will not put up with you any more. I'm sick of you Jake and I never want to see you again." I screamed at him.

I had never felt so angry in all my life. It was burning deep inside of me for everything that had happened and not just because of how Jacob had been treating me. I knew that my parents' deaths were no accident. Someone had started that fire on purpose and I needed to find out who it was. So many people died that day, so many innocent people and now some crazy vampire was after me for some random reason. Whatever motives this person has is sick.

Jacob looked hurt as he stared at the ground in shame. Good. He deserves everything that he gets.

Without another word I stormed off and wondered off down the road. I could hear no sounds of a pursuit behind me so it looked like Jake had gotten my message.

I made my way down the small winding road and found myself at First Beach. I sighed knowing that it was a good place to go and clear my head. The sound of the waves always relaxed me along with the smell of the salty sea air. I looked across the ocean at the islands in the distant and it was hard to believe that most of them were once part of this great land.

I looked at the cliffs in the distance; Jacob and I used to hang out there a lot as kids. I nearly had a heart attack when I found out about his new found love for cliff diving. The other kids around La Push had got him into it and I remember walking a long this very spot at age thirteen and seeing him jump off like that with Embry and Quil.

I smiled at the distant memory. It seemed like another time; another life. So much had changed since then and I hated it. Maybe Joy was right. Maybe I was just clinging onto the past and trying to see what I used to see. I needed to learn to look at what was right in front of me. Jacob had said the same thing. That's two people who have told me off for doing that so it must be true.

I was still angry at what Jacob did but I was beginning to realise that maybe he was just doing it to look after me. It's not like he did it on purpose just to spite me. I would have done similar things if I found myself in Jake's situation. He did it all for me. He was protecting me from this vampire that was after me and he always watched over me to make sure that I was safe. He gave up his time to look after me and let's face it; he was an awesome kisser. He admitted his feelings for me and admitted that he had been in love with me for years. Was I just being silly? Was I just being selfish?

It was months ago that my parents died and I'm sure they both would be shouting at me right now if they knew that I was acting like this. Mom would have encouraged me to get together with Jacob. She loved that boy to bits and knew that he would do anything for me. Dad liked him too although no father is happy to see their little girl growing up and going out on dates but he trusted Jacob. My heart warmed at how my parents would feel at going out with Jake.

That would have been another lifetime. No fire and no drama. It would have been so easy but life never lets you go down the easy path. It always throws the hard stuff at you and you had to learn to deal with it.

I sighed knowing that it really was time for me to let go; not forget, but let go. They died yes but they wouldn't allow me to spend the rest of my life depressed over them. They would want me to move on and be happy.

My mind went back to how I had just left Jacob stood there. What I had said was hurtful and way over the line. He was just trying to protect me. Was that such a bad thing? I knew then in that moment that I had to go back to him and apologise. We could take things slow and see how the ended up. I could move on. We could be happy.

With a determined smile on my face I turned around to head back but the smile dropped off my face and I froze when I saw someone standing a few yards away watching me. I squinted to get a better look at him and all I could make out was that he was pale and had black hair. I decided that he was probably just some guy wondering down the beach like me and thought he was alone.

I took a deep breath and continued walking hoping that maybe he would do the same; he didn't. It was then I found myself stupidly walking towards him and I cursed myself. I should have just turned back around and walked the other way. Gone back to where there would be people around. I was such an idiot.

"Renesmee Cullen." He crooned in a bell like voice that would make angels jealous.

I looked at him in confusion before he made eye contact with me. I gasped at the realisation that he ha red eyes. He's a vampire. How the hell did he cross the boarder?

"Who are you?" I demanded taking a step away from me. He took a step forward and I knew then that I was trapped. I couldn't out run him so I knew I would have to stall for time until one of the werewolves could get here. They would have to know that something wasn't right and pick up his scent.

"That doesn't really matter." He answered. "What matters is that I get what I want."

I gulped and took another step back. He took another step forward as well making sure that I never put any more distance between us. I watched me as if he was stalking his prey; which I had a pretty good guess was me.

"What do you want? I don't know where the next blood bank is but if you think of killing or even hurting anyone around here you will have ten very angry huge wolves to answer to." I said trying to sound threatening.

The vampire just shrugged. "I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf. They didn't even catch me crossing onto their lands so how exactly are they going o catch up to me now?" He laughed.

"I don't know, they have their ways." I warned.

The vampire stopped laughing when there was a rustle in the trees nearby. I looked in the direction that the noise had come from to see a huge russet wolf appearing from the thick trees baring its teeth at the vampire.

The vampire looked shocked and a little scared for a second before he suddenly picked me up. I gasped as I was flung into his cold hard arms and I knew that I was going to have bruises. I tried to fight against him as he kept me pinned against his chest.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." He goaded Jacob who was growling and snarling wildly.

I yelped when he took off at frightening speed still clutching me in his arms. I heard Jacob running behind us but this vampire was seriously fast. Jacob said that the wolves were faster than vampires but why could this vampire outrun the alpha wolf? I heard Jacob howl when he fell behind as the vampire got faster and started weaving in and out of trees.

"JACOB!" I screamed so he could pin point where we were.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The vampire scolded before wrapping his hand around my neck and squeezing. I gasped for air but I wasn't long before I lost consciousness and everything went black.

* * *

**Another chapter done. It will either be a triple update tomorrow or one update tomorrow and a double update on Monday. It depends how much time I have tomorrow but I can't wait to finish this. I've left it too long. Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought either by review or PM. I'm happy to talk anytime.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone and thank you so much for reviewing! You are all so kind and lovely. Thank you! I hope that I have time for a triple update because it was only an hour ago that I realised that I had homework to do! Don't worry I managed to do it though and I really hope I can get this finished tonight. I'll just have to see how it goes. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

I groaned as I started to come around. That's twice in one day that I had been knocked out and I opened my eyes to see the new morning light beginning to make its way through some old shattered windows. I managed to make myself sit up and I didn't seem to have any injuries apart from a slight headache. Where was I? Where was Jacob? My heart rate picked up as I began to panic but a voice coming from the corner behind me made me jump.

"Ah so you're finally awake huh? Humans." He muttered and I turned around to face my capture.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I demanded trying to not let my fear show but it was hard to keep the shaking out of my voice.

The vampire laughed. "I am Alexander and I've brought you to an abandoned mill in the middle of Montana. No one will find us so don't worry."

How was Jacob supposed to find me now? I was stuck and I was going to die. I guess after what I said to Jacob and what I'd put my family through that I deserved to die. My parents will be so disappointed in me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked timidly pretty much knowing the simple answer to that question.

"Oh Renesmee, I have been after you for months now. Those dogs kept getting in that, but not anymore. You see your mother's blood was very tempting to me but yours…I have never smelt anything like it. It's like the sweetest chocolate and I wanted it." He said taking a long sniff of the air before breathing out what sounded like a satisfactory longing sigh. "Yet I couldn't get to you because of those dogs always patrolling the area. So I figured that if I was going to kill you then I might as well make it a game. One day I managed to slip through – I'm a lot faster than most vampires – and I set the hospital on fire. I knew that your parents were in there so I thought that I would make you nice and vulnerable. The plan worked of course but I didn't plan on you getting hit by that ambulance. I thought that you had died in that moment and I was so sad at the thought of never getting to have a taste but miraculously you lived. I then followed you around and got to know you – your strengths and weaknesses. My patients paid off well and now I have the prize, but seen as you managed to escape me for so long well…I'm going to have to punish you for that."

My heart plummeted at that thought. Why couldn't he just get on with it and make it quick? Surely he wasn't that evil.

"I'm going to make it nice and slow but don't worry, you won't feel a thing…after I'm done with you." He laughed and started to stalk towards me. I looked around the large empty room desperately for an escape. I knew that there was no way that I could out run him but I had to try. There was a small door in the back corner and I hoped that lead outside.

I took one last look at the vampire before I got up as quickly as I could and harnessed my new imprint powers to make myself go faster. The vampire appeared shocked before he ran after seeming to enjoy the taste. I was just about to reach for the door handle when something hard smashed into the side of me – a fist? I ended up flying sideways into the wall on the opposite end. I felt my ribs crack as I went into the hard concrete wall. I screamed in pain as I fell to the floor and my vision went blurry for a second when my head came into contact with one of the pillars next to me.

The vampire laughed before stalking towards me again.

"There's something special about you kid." He said. "Too bad you won't be around much longer."

I gasped when I moved and as pain shot through my whole body. I could feel my self healing but I knew it wouldn't be quick enough. I gathered my strength and tried to ignore the pain as I stood up again only to fall back down again. I got up on my hands and knees and tried crawling away. I knew that it would be hopeless though.

"Oh is the human trying to get away?" Alexander teased before punching me in the face. I felt my jaw crack and blood drip out of my nose. I yelped when I touch my cheek and watched in horror as my blood pooled on the dirty floor beneath me. The pain was everywhere and I felt his hard fist come into contact with my head again before everything went black again. Although just before I passed out I could've sworn that I heard some sort of animal growling.

_There was a light breeze and appeared to be nothing in front of me for miles. It all just looked like empty space with clouds floating around me. The breeze was crisp and fresh as it blew my wild bronze curls out behind me along with my long white dress. _

_Where am I? How did I get here? _

_I looked around in every direction but could see nothing. I could hear many voices and whispers. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I'm sure I heard my name mixed in there. It couldn't be a coincidence. No one else was called Renesmee. Not unless someone else in the world had my mom's freaky imagination._

"_I heard that!" I heard my mom's teasing voice say. I jumped out of my skin when I heard it. I hadn't heard it for so long that its comforting sound brought tears to my eyes._

"_Oh don't cry my baby girl." I heard her say._

_I wiped my eyes and looked up to see both my parents stood a few feet from me. I gasped at the site of them; mom was wearing the same dress as me and dad was wearing a white shirt and white trousers. We all had bear feet but I felt nothing on them as I ran towards them._

"_Mom! Dad!" I cried out. I was ready to jump into their arms but I only went right through them; it was like they were ghosts. They looked solid but as I pressed the palm of my hand to my mother's face it only went right through them._

"_I wish I could touch you." I sniffed and they both smiled at me. _

"_We're sorry sweetheart but this was the best that we could do." Dad explained._

"_Where am I?" I asked looking around at the empty space of clouds and white. "What's all that noise?" The whispering still continued and I was starting to get annoyed with it._

"_Those are the voices of the dead." Mom explained._

_My eyes widened in shock and fear._

"_Oh god, am I dead?" I shrieked._

_My parents laughed and shook their heads. _

"_No you're not dead, look." Mom said pointing behind me. I looked where she was pointing and I saw the mill that I was just in. There was a huge fire behind me and the other wolves were throwing chunks of something in it. My eyes widened at the site of my lifeless looking body on the floor with Jacob crying over it. He was clinging onto my hand and screaming something at me. I couldn't hear him though and he looked broken. I looked physically broken too although I still appeared to be breathing which was a good sign. _

"_He really does love you." Mom said staring at Jacob._

_I started crying again then. "And I've been too stupid to realise it." I sobbed. _

"_As much as I hate the idea of you growing up Nessie, Jacob will be good for you. You deserve to be happy." Dad said placing a hand on my shoulder only for it to go right through me. _

_I turned back around to face my parents and they both looked at me sympathetically. _

"_Run to him sweetheart. He'll be there when you wake." Mom said with tears in her eyes. Dad wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded encouraging me on._

_I smiled at them before I blew a kiss at them._

"_I love you." I cried. My tears were blurring my vision but I made sure to blink them away and get one last look at my parents. They blew a kiss back at me and waved to me as they shrank back into the distance. It looked like some sort of light was pulling them back and then I was just left standing on my own in the middle of the chaotic mill. I looked back at my body and my Jacob leaning over it. _

_I took a deep breath and ran towards myself. The areas around my vision started to get blurry the closer I got and I could just about hear Jacob's voice calling to me before I reached out and touch my body and everything went dark again._

"Nessie!"

"Nessie please wake up!"

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. We've got you."

"Let her heal Jake. She should come around soon."

I heard all of those familiar voices and I felt someone squeezing my hand before they pressed their lips to it. I felt warm inside at the contact and the pain was slowly going away. I managed to make my eyes open slightly and saw Jacob crying and leaning over me protectively.

"Jake?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

I heard him gasp and then sit up to look at my face. His eyes were red and swollen as he looked down at me in shock.

"Nessie?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Who else?"

He laughed in relief and embraced me as gently as he could.

"Good to have you back Nessie." I heard Embry say.

"Is the…?" I asked trailing off not wanting to finish.

"Yes Ness, the vampire is gone. He can't hurt you any more." Jacob said stroking my cheek.

I sighed in relief and I could feel myself still healing slightly but the pain was virtually gone now. I managed to make myself sit up slightly but soon Jacob's arms were out and supporting me.

"Let's get you home." Jake said smiling at me.

"Yeah, home." I said kissing him on the cheek. His smile brightened at that before I was passed into Seth's arms while he went to phase. Soon Jacob's wolf was appearing from behind the trees and Seth helped me to settle onto his back. Jacob took off and we were running back home.

* * *

**How was that? Let me know.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	16. Chapter 15

**Double update! I didn't think that I would have time but I did! Woop woop. Happy dance! Thank you so much for all your support! It means a lot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

"Very impressive Miss Cullen; you're best score yet." Miss Campion said handing me my test back. I picked up the piece of paper and smiled at it. I had finally gotten a C and I was happy that I had done that.

I looked over at Ellie and gave her a high five.

"Well done Ren!" She said smiling at me.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you." I said.

She waved her hand signalling that it didn't matter.

"Ah whatever but you were the one that did most of the work." I said grinning at her. Ellie had really been a big help to me the past few weeks and I was so thankful for that.

"Wow still pretty dumb." Olivia sneered.

I laughed and shook my head at her. It was nice to know that some things hadn't changed. Stupid bitch still didn't get that I wanted to be left alone. Maybe she never would. She was just a pathetic bully after all. I knew that it was just best to ignore her. It was the attention and the reaction that she was after.

"Whatever." Ellie said ignoring her as well. "Hey Ren are you free tonight?" She asked.

"No sorry, I'm going to see my aunt Alice in the hospital tonight." I apologised.

"Hey it's fine but I'm taking you out shopping soon. You can't get out of it for long." She teased. I rolled my eyes at her. She had insisted that we needed to go on a huge shopping spree soon and that she was going to help me get a whole new wardrobe. It was annoying but seen as I had ditched her for about a week last month then I guessed that I owed it to her.

The final bell rang and soon everyone was filing out of the door, pushing to get home for the weekend. I just took my time to avoid the huge rush at the beginning but I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Jasper that I had passed my maths test.

I smiled when I saw Jacob leaning against his car waiting for me and I quickly ran over to him. We kissed each other but didn't let it get too heated seen as there was still a lot of people around. We still pulled apart gasping for air and we both smiled brightly at each other.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked and I nodded.

He opened the door for me and I climbed in and fastened my seatbelt. He climbed in after me and started the engine and we were on our way to the hospital.

"How was school?" He asked me casually starting conversation. He took hold of my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it.

"Fine." I answered. "I got a C in my maths test."

Jacob beamed. "That's great Ness. Remind me that I owe you an ice-cream then."

I laughed at that. I had insisted that every time I passed my maths tests than he would have to buy me an ice-cream and I got to choose where we went on our next date seem as Jacob always made our dates a surprise and he always choose where we went. Not that I hated the places he took me I just wanted to be able to choose and organise them sometimes.

We pulled up at the hospital and I quickly got out, rushing inside and to see my aunt. I knew the way up to her room off by heart now seen as I had been to visit her so much lately. She was recovering really well now and the doctors said that she will be able to come home soon but will have to come back in for check ups every now and then until they gave her the okay.

Jacob was hot on my heels when I entered her room and she was already awake with Jasper by her side holding her hand.

"Alice." I said and ran over to hug her.

"Hey Nessie." She greeted me and hugged me back with her little arms.

"I got a C on my maths test today." I said proudly and she smiled at me.

"That's great news! Keep it up Ness." She said and I nodded. I was getting a lot better with Jacob's help at home and Ellie's help at school.

Jasper and Jacob both left the room to go and get some food from the canteen leaving Alice and I alone. I too hold of her hand and held onto it tightly.

"You saw you're parents didn't you?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. My memories of that were very weak but I know that they were there but I didn't dare tell anyone – not even Jacob – for fear of looking crazy.

Alice shrugged.

"Maybe I'm psychic I don't know but something tells me that you've seen them." She said.

I nodded my head slowly and she smiled.

"Are they okay?" She asked.

"Yes, they're fine; more than fine actually. They're both together and happy." I said.

Alice's smile grew.

"That's great. I just hope that we can move back into our house soon." Alice said and I laughed.

Seen as our house was under investigation for quite some time it was closed off so we couldn't go in. the police had recently called off the investigation seen as they couldn't find anything and now the builders were in repairing all the damage. Jasper and I were currently renting out an apartment and we were staying there until everything was fixed. It wasn't so bad but it would be nice to be back in my own bedroom again and in our own house.

"Come here Nessie." Alice said bringing me out of my daydreams and motioned for me to come closer. I complied and got onto the bed next to her small form and laid down next to her. She hugged me tightly and stroked my hair softly.

"Things are going to get much better now, I promise." She said.

Yet they were already better. I had managed to finally get over the death of my parent because I knew that they were still up there somewhere and they were together. They were always watching over me and guiding me just as much as they did when they were alive. I still missed them but I wasn't depressed over them any more. Life moved on and people have to learn to move on with it just like I've had to. Alice will soon be back home with us and we will be able to get on with our lives and not have to worry about the past any more. We could all get a fresh start.

As soon as I graduate high school I'm going off to Washington state university where I will still be able to see Jacob and get a degree I want. I couldn't wait to take a deep breath and start over. I was ready for the next phase in my life and things were defiantly going to get better. There is always sunshine at the end of a storm.

* * *

**Ah! Don't hurt me! I know this was a short chapter but hey…short but sweet right…? Let me know what you thought because this story is coming to an end. Don't cry though because you'll just set me off. Nah…just kidding…I can't wait to get this sucker finished because I'm ready to move on with some next projects and finish other work off. Plus I have exams coming up so its now or never to get it finished. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	17. Epilogue

**TRIPLE UPDATE! You better thank me for this because there is other stuff that I could be doing and I put it all on hold for this. Just kidding. I love writing so it's really no problem. Except that I still have to learn that 2 minute Spanish speech for Wednesday…shit! Oh well I can read it like mad at school tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

I dried the dishes as quickly as I could, hoping that I would get it out of the way. I was in a real rush now and I hope that I still didn't have soapy hands later. I sighed with relief once I finished the final dish and then put them all away. I looked out of the kitchen window at the gloomy sky and it looked like it would start raining at any time. Big surprise there.

I smiled when I heard the key in the lock and the sound of the front door opening. The squealing started then as my three children each pounced on their poor unsuspecting father as he came through the door. Jacob just laughed though as he picked them all up and hugged them.

Jacob had moved into this little house in La Push about five years ago just after we got married. We married as soon as I graduated university and our first child Edward soon followed. He would be turning five soon and he couldn't wait to be a 'big boy'. Two years later we had another boy named Matthew and then a year later a girl who we called Sarah Isabel.

Jacob walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead before he pressed his lips to mine. The children made gagging noises and Jake and I pulled apart laughing.

"You won't be saying that when you're older." I teased them.

"No way!" Edward said. "I'll never grow up."

I laughed at that because I remember saying the exact same thing at his age but that soon changed once I hit puberty. At that point, I couldn't wait to grow up.

"No he's right. Our children will stay children forever." Jake said sounding like the most proud father in the world.

The three of them cheered and then ran back into the little play room that Jacob had made for them. We had a spare room going to waste downstairs so Jacob turned it into a play room for them.

"Good patrol?" I asked him.

Jacob had really taken his responsibility as alpha really serious now and he ha also gotten a job at the garage in Forks. He some day still wished to open his own but he still didn't have all the money yet. For a while I was just a stay at home mom but now the kids are getting older I started helping out at the community college with Emily.

Ellie and I were still in touch although she moved to Seattle to pursue her medical career. I still drive up there to see her and we spend the day together. She had just got engaged to her boyfriend Shaun who she had been dating for three years now. They were very happy together and they had so much in common that it was scary and it was like they were made for each other.

"Yeah patrol was good although I had to listen to Embry singing the whole time which was horrible on its own, but no sign of any vampires." He said and I smiled.

The tribe had lived peacefully without any vampires daring to come in for four years now. There was a nomad one that came in few years ago before the wolves scared him off. He didn't know what to think of them apparently.

Jacob leaned in and we kissed passionately before we both had to pull away for air. I hated having to breathe. If it wasn't for that then my lips could be locked against Jacob's forever. I had all but moved on from that terrible time years ago when I was scared of committing myself to Jacob. I still visited my parents' meadow every now and then when I needed to time to myself to think or just talk to them. I made sure that it was always neatly kept and made sure the flowers were in bloom and were tidy.

I loved the life I had made for myself and I enjoyed being by Jacob's side at pack meetings and bonfires. One day Edward may phase and become the new alpha of his own wolf pack. I hoped that it may never happen and that he could lead a normal human life but I couldn't control whatever life threw at him.

I was just going to have to deal with whatever comes. Jacob wanted to stop phasing soon seen as everyone else was starting to quit and that there seemed to be no threat towards the tribe. Then we could grow old together and watch our children grow.

Despite what life gives you, it always turns out alright in the end.

_THE END_


	18. Author Note and Information

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, added this story to favourites and alerts. I can't believe that I've finally finished but I'm glad because now I can focus on other things. Yes the ending was cheesy but it was the only thing that I could think of so deal with it. Thank you for reading and I hope that you really enjoyed it. Even if you are still reading this story in months ahead of now then still review because I'm 100% sure that I will still be writing on here so don't think 'oh this story is old now she isn't going to read my review' because you're wrong. I'll read any review that comes in and I always read them in detail. I may not be able to reply but if you have any questions then I will always answer them. Feel free to PM me anytime and I will answer any questions or I you need any help with story writing then I'm here to help.**

**INFORMATION:**

**Seen as this story is over it means that pretty soon a new story will be published. Always remember that with me. If I finish a story it always means I new one is on its way. I already have the date down for publishing which is the 2****nd**** of December but it may be sooner than that. In fact it almost will be sooner than that because I didn't think I would have this story finished so soon. **

**The new story will be called 'What Destiny Unites Life Divides'. It is another Jacob/Renesmee story but with a twist. I'm going to make it a mixture of fairy tales twilight style. It's not just based off one but pretty much has elements of all fairy tales in it because I just love them so much. Call me childish but you can't beat classics. Feel free to check that out when I post it. **

**Also feel free to check out the other Twilight Fanfiction that I'm working on at the moment. These include:**

**Relentless: **A story that follows Renesmee as she grows up and faces new problems every day with being a rare half vampire half human. She must detail with the Volturi and new found feelings for Jacob later on in life and the dramas of juggling both the human and vampire parts of her. Rated T.

**Raised By Wolves: **Renesmee was found in the woods as a baby by Jacob Black who imprints on her and rescues her. Renesmee is now fifteen and feels like a freak not knowing who her real family is so she goes out in search of them and to find her true self. She must deal with old friends and old enemies as she has frequent flashbacks of her old life. Rated M for dark themes, drugs, crime and emotional stuff.

**Hidden Shine: **A Jacob/OC story. Josephine has moved back to La Push after years of absence and finds that things have changed. She meets her old friend Jacob Black who has changed the most dramatically out of everything and while she tries to figure out why he keeps looking at her so strangle she also needs to watch out for a human who just loves to get her own way. All of this builds and builds until Jo as well 'changes'. Not for those who are Bella lovers as she becomes quite an evil character in this story. Rated M for violence, lime, alcohol abuse, language and dark themes.

**Feel free to check any of those out and leave a review. Again thank you to all of those who reviewed and I hope that I see you soon with some of my other stories. Take care and happy Halloween.**

**Taurus Pixie**


End file.
